What is fate?
by kittyge
Summary: Fate is something that is uncertain. Not everybody believes in it. Could fate bring back a certain group of friends and have them save the world, again? My first ff! Ch 19 UP THE ENDING!
1. Default Chapter

_**Hi, I'm new to this site and this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. If you want to flame me, then go right ahead. I don't really care! If you do like it, please review! If you don't review that's fine, I'm not going to flip out about it. Thanks!**_

**_This fic takes place after everything and it might contain some spoilers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did...evil laughter_**

Snow slowly drizzled over the city. The sun that once happily shone light upon this dark area was covered by many clouds. The city wascolored gray and the snow made it impossible to see. One might try to risk going outside, but most people are sensible enough to stay inside. Of course the day's events are always a mystery and one will never know where they may end up by the time the day is through.

In a run down apartment of the West Side lived a woman. Her door was slightly ajar, but only because it was broken. Snow drifted into her house and landed on the old orange carpet. She looked over and tried to ignore it. Instead she focused all over her attention to the television. It was a 12" television, but it had color. It was good enough for her. The woman kept changing the channels. She was unsatisfied with the days programming. "Yes, it was their fate..." a pyshic on the tv reported. The woman almost changed the channel, but for some reason she didn't.

"Fate, what does she know about fate? What does anybody know about fate?" the woman muttered to herself. She crossed the room and stood in front of the shattered mirror on the other side. It was laying in pieces across the floor. She gazed at her reflection in one of the pieces. Her long blonde hair hung over her shoulder just like it always did. Yet, something was different about her. Maybe it was her blank expression, or the sudden paleness of her skin. According to her it was the darkness of her eyes. The happy aura that came from her eyes was gone. Now they were just violet orbs with no feeling. "Mai, you are really getting to yourself." she muttered.

Mai shut off the tv, she was sick of hearing about fate. She sighed. 'What is fate, really?' Mai thought. She looked around her apartment. It held to many bad memories. Everything held bad memories. "I have to leave." Mai said. Her decision was final, she would run away. Again. Mai pulled out a box that was under the couch. Inside were just a few things, a picture of her parents, her dueling glove, and her duel deck. She held the deck in her hands, feeling a sudden rush of anger she threw the cards across the room. Tears streamed down her face, and she picked up the cards and put them in the box. Why she kept these reminders was a mystery to her. She put the box in her box and went outside.

The snow had turned into light hail. Mai was freezing in her short black skirt, white halter top and purple vest. Her purse was black and hung from her shoulders. Mai knew she had to face the cold. The sidewalks were in need of maintenance. They were filled with cracks and they were extremely slippy. Slippy sidewalks aren't a good combination with heels. She continued walking past the run down buildings. Mai was usually concerned with ignoring the people that stared at her. Today nobody was really outside. Mai preferred it this way. She looked up, as she heard a voice. The voice was being surrounded by a large crowd. "Now this might be entertaining." Mai said aloud to absolutely nobody. She walked towards the crowd.

"Now listen, it will be fine and I will get there in time! We just have to find somebody who can fix this!" a small boy cried to the guy standing next to him. Mai wanted a closer look, but she couldn't push pass the people watching. "I don't know what you people are doing, but there is nothing to see here! I'll fix the limo myself!" a commanding voice yelled over the crowd. "Oh well..." Mai stated, she wanted to know that somebody else in the world was feeling worse than she was. As selfish as it seemed, right now Mai did not care. The crowd started dispersing. Then Mai got a quick glimpse at the two stranded males.

"Mai! It's been such a long time!" the small boy yelled excitedly. "Yeah, it sure has Mokeuba..." Mai replied, she was at a loss for words. She never wanted to see any of them again. Not after she had betrayed them. Mai promised herself that she would never hurt them like that again. "Mokeuba, what are you doing?" asked Seto. He was covered in oil, and not in a good mood. "I'm talking to Mai!" Mokeuba responded happily. Mai couldn't understand why he was happy, but he was. "I suppose that you want a ride or something..." Kaiba said unenthusiastically. "No, I am fine! I was just passing through!" Mai replied sternly, she did not want to be in that position right now. "Whatever, I don't have time to cart around _Yugi's_ friends. You did have the right idea though, going against them. Of course when you joined up with the guy who wanted to take over my company, that was extremely stupid." Kaiba told Mai rather bluntly. She was speechless. "Well anyway, I am having another tournament, and since you aren't a pitiful duelist you are invited." Kaiba said as he handed her the invitation. She just looked at it. It read:

Due to your dueling skills, you are among the elite few invited to the new Kaiba Tournament. It will be held in Domino City on Thursday Feb. 13. It will last a few days, and more information will be given on the 13th.

"Bye Mai!" Mokeuba exclaimed. Mai waved and turned to walk away. She put the invitation in her purse. She hasn't dueled for the longest time, and a little extra money would be nice. "No." she sternly told herself. She could never go back, she could never see them again. 'He did save your life several times, the least you could do is visit him.' Mai thought. She looked up at the sky. It was still a dark gray and it was growing darker. Mai had always wanted to forget her past, a key reason why she joined Dartz. She did tell him that their paths would cross again. " I have to go now, before I change my mind!" she said aloud.

She caught a taxi and told the driver to take her to the airport. "Are you crazy, flying on a day like today?" the driver asked her. "Some might say I am, but I really don't think so!" Mai argued and that finished the conversation. The tournament was only a few days away. Mai ran inside the airport and there was only one last flight to Domino. Mai ran up the secretary. "Listen lady, I don't care what you do or how you do it, but I need to get on the plane to Domino TODAY!" Mai threatened. "Well luckily for you there is an empty space! It costs $250 and it's in middle class! A woman called today and cancelled this reservation, so you can have it." the secretary informed Mai, she was indeed afraid of Mai. "I'll take it!" Mai responded. She slapped down $250 on the table. It was all she had, after this Mai had absolutely no money left to her name. The lady handed her the ticket. Mai sat on a bench, after all the flight didn't depart for another 4 hours. She stared out of the windows and she watched the snow. "It doesn't seem so bad." Mai reassured herself. Right now she was trying to ignore the doubt and the what-ifs that flooded to her mind. Mai Valentine had no money to her name, she hadn't dueled in ages and she had absolutely nobody else in the world who cared about her. Mai concluded that she wasn't risking a thing, because they wouldn't even know she was coming. Somehow this brought comfort to her.

"What do you mean you can't come? You already cancelled your ticket? I can't go to America by myself! I'm too afraid! Mom, don't hang up..." a girl cried. She was talking on the phone. This caught Mai's attention immediately. The whole lobby was looking at her, but she was to distraught to care. The girl wheeled her suitcase over and sat on the bench behind Mai. She was sobbing into her hands. It was a pitiful sight. 'Maybe I ought to help her.' Mai pondered. She usually didn't want to get involved. She didn't want anymore friends. Of course this was a lie that Mai was unable to face. The girl did look awfully lonely. Just as Mai was about to say something, a man ran up to the girl. "Serenity! I can't believe you're here! What's wrong?" the man asked. "Oh...I'm supposed to visit Joey...and I can't go to America by myself...and my mom can't go...and...oh Duke..." Serenity explained in between sobs. "Were you going to visit Joey in the new Kaiba tournament?'' Duke asked. "Yeah." she whispered. "Well listen, so am I! I'm not going until Wednesday, so why don't you stay at my house for a little bit and then I can take you to Domino!" Duke suggested. "Oh..I don't think Joey would like that...but since I'm stranded here, I guess I have no choice." Serenity replied. Duke flashed her a big smile. Mai knew that Joey wouldn't want Serenity to stay at Dukes. 'I'm sure they all told Serenity what I did, and I can't face her again. I don't think he would even trust me with her. I guess I will let Duke take her...' Mai thought, but then she did something quite unexpected. She stood up, turned around and told Duke, "I have to agree with Serenity, Joey really wouldn't want her to stay with you. I'm going on the next flight, so I can take her!"

''Mai?" Duke asked, he was surprised that she was right there eavesdropping on them. "Yes!" she replied. Serenity smiled immediately and hugged her. Mai patted her head. "Listen Serenity, it's up to you. I know that your brother would be upset if you went with Duke." Mai said. "Yeah well, I'm sure that Joey would trust Serenity with me. After all I have no chance to turn evil and steal people's souls." Duke replied coldly, after all Mai just ruined his fun. "That may be true, but what happened happened. I've moved on!" Mai yelled. "You don't sound so convinced!" Duke yelled back. Mai stopped in her tracks. He was right, she was still afraid. Mai was afraid of herself, and she was afraid for her friends. She kept a great distance between them because she never wanted to hurt them again. Actually, it was one person in particular that she didn't want to hurt. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she suddenly became lightheaded. "I'm sorry I wasted your time..." Mai muttered. She slowly walked away, leaving a very confused Duke. Sadly Serenity was even more confused.

"What just happened?" Serenity asked. "I..um..well...I have no clue!" Duke responded. Duke ran after Mai, pushing people out of his way. "Mai wait!" he screamed. She stopped in her tracks. "Listen, Mai I'm sorry. Joey trusts his life with you and he would lose it for you and I'm sure that he would want Serenity to go with you." Duke apologized. "It's okay, really. I just...well...um never mind. I would love to take Serenity and we will see you in Domino!" Mai responded. Serenity and Mai walked toward the plane and Serenity made a mental note to ask Mai what happened. They got onto the plane and waved at Duke. Mai was ready.

**Wow, that's Ch 1! Hope you liked it...(next ch. will be about Yugi and Joey most likely)**


	2. A reunion of the guys

**Ch 2! Yay, I had a reviewer! I'm happy now! Oh and I was alerted about my Mokuba misspelling, so there is no need to tell me about it again!**

_Writergirl118**-**_**Thanks so much for being my first reviewer EVER! I'm so glad that you pointed out my Mokuba mistake, I dunno why I spelled it that way, but it could of been worse...right? Anyway thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh...I wish I did...**

The suns rays were extending over Domino City. The birds were chirping and people were in a genuine good mood. A small boy exited his game shop. He looked up into the sky and smiled. He had experienced his share of hardships and he just wanted to be happy. Actually, this was the first time the boy smiled in a while. He had just lost his closet friend and felt horribly lost without him. All of his other friends moved away and went on with their lives. His grandfather still lived with him, but he still felt alone. The only other person who seemed to care at all was running toward him at a very fast speed.

"Yugi! Hey Yugi!" the boy said between gasps. "Joey!" Yugi replied happily. "Hey bud, what are ya doin?" Joey asked. "Nothing, just getting the mail." Yugi replied. Yugi put his hand inside the mailbox and pulled out a letter. He stood there looking at it for a while. "What's up Yug?" Joey asked. "It's a letter...addressed from Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed. This sparked Joey's interest. "Well aren't you going to open it?" Joey questioned. Yugi did just that. He pulled up the flap and pulled out the letter. He dropped the envelope on the ground. "Joey, it's another tournament. It's the last tournament!" Yugi said. "What do ya mean, the last tournament?" Joey asked. "It's the last tournament Kaiba is ever hosting and only the most advanced duelists are accepted. Wait, didn't you get a letter?" Yugi explained. "Well..no! That Kaiba! I prove myself time and time again and he still doesn't think I'm good. I almost beat him once. Oh..he's gonna get it.."Joey fumed. "It's okay Joey, I know you'll find a way!" Yugi said. This made Joey smile and they went into the game shop.

Joey looked around at all the cards inside the glass case. Everything in this room held a special memory to each of them. The group of friends that were once inseparable had drifted apart. Things change and so do people, and this was a lesson the Joey had found out the hard way. He suddenly feel awfully sad. Just then a familiar voice rang through the shop as a old friend had entered.

"Joey!" he exclaimed. Joey looked around and smiled at the face that was now staring at him. "Tristen, buddy long time no see!" Joey replied. "Tristen!" Yugi piped in. "The one and only! I haven't seen you guys in a while! Joey, how's your sister?" Tristen said. "Yep, you haven't changed. Anyway my sis is too good for you...so move on!" Joey replied, then Tristen punched him. Joey punched him back. Yugi knew that this was their odd way of showing each other they cared. He was just glad that they weren't that way with him. "So, Tristen what brings you back to Domino?" asked Yugi. "The tournament, I knew you guys would be lost without me!" Tristen answered. Yugi laughed, he missed Tristen so much.

Tristen had traveled all over Japan. He wanted to find the one thing he was good at. He hasn't found it yet, but these things take time. "Guys, I don't know about this tournament..."Yugi started to say. Suddenly the mood in the store changed. It wasn't happy, but now it was dark and mysterious. "Oh no...don't even start that. Okay what weird pshyco guy are we dealing with this time?" Joey asked. He was quite serious, although with Joey it may be hard to tell. "I just don't know. Even though I haven't dueled for a while, I feel I have to enter this tournament. See guys, I had this strange dream..." Yugi started to explain, but he was interrupted. Tristen gulped and Joey sighed. They knew that this dream wasn't gonna end good.

"Well I was walking downtown. Suddenly everything turned black. I was alone and someone was chasing me, laughing. It was horrible, all I could hear was the laughing. Then I felt something. It was a card and I picked it up. Light started to come out of it. All the darkness went away and I was back in Domino again. I have a feeling that there is more to this dream." Yugi told the two. "I dunno, maybe it was something you ate." Joey suggested. "Yeah, let's just go with that." Tristen agreed. "Well, Yug whatever it means, you won't go through it by yourself!" Joey announced. "Nope, your friends will always have you back. Man, I was hoping that it was the bad food thing too..." Tristen told Yugi. "Thanks guys! I can always depend on you!" Yugi concluded and he became much happier.

They boys decided to watch some tv. Yugi turned it on and their was a special about fate. A physic was giving her opinion about the subject. "Man, what does she know about fate? I betch ya we could give her a run for money, hey Yug!" Joey joked, poking Yugi's arm. Yugi pushed him off the couch and they all started laughing. '' No seriously, this lady doesn't know anything. Let's go outside, there's nothing on tv anyway!" Joey suggested. "Yeah, plus Yugi has to registered for the tournament and Joey has to find a way to sneak his way into the tournament!" Tristen exclaimed. "Hey how do ya know I wasn't chosen?" Joey asked, he was a little upset about what Tristen just said. "It's Kaiba' s tournament, and I know that he wouldn't of invited you!" Tristen said in a very matter of fact way.

The guys walked to the mall. Inside was a huge booth where they could register. There wasn't a long line of people, so they didn't have to wait very long. "Name's please!" the secretary commanded ."Yugi" Yugi said, and before he could finish, he was handed a new duel disk and a clear chip. It looked just like the old one but it had new features. Unfortunately from looking at it, the new features were invisible. "Joey Wheeler!" Joey announced. "Um, I'm sorry your name isn't on the network." the secretary answered. Joey then pulled his collar over the counter and yelled," Listen man, I don't care what you do or how you do it, but you better get me into this tournament!" The man handed Joey a duel disk and a clear chip. "Hey buddy are you okay?" Joey asked. The man was panting. "You know, people really need to get some patience. Apparently my cousin was also pulled over the counter and yelled at. Funny the lady who did it to her said like the same thing you did! I am so advising the rest of my family not to become secretaries!" the man explained, and then he ran out of the mall crying."That was weird!" Joey said. The others nodded in agreement.

The boys went outside. The sky had suddenly become gray. The clouds covered the sun and it was apparent that it would rain soon. "Man, it was such a nice day.'' Yugi whined. "Well at least we are ready for the tournament. Oh, and this time I'm going to the top! I wonder who else will be invited?" Joey asked. They were also curious. "Well probably Rex and Weevil, they always end up in the competitions anyway. Um, maybe Mako and Keith. Probably Rebecca..."Tristen started to say, but he noticed that Yugi shuddered at the sound of Rebecca's name. Tristen started to say some more duelists, but he quickly changed the subject. "Um, who cares anyway! I'm hungry, Joey are you hungry?" Tristen covered up. Joey gave him a weird look, and replied "Of course, I'm always hungry!" Yugi laughed and Tristen gave a sigh of relief. There were many duelists that could be in the tournament that they didn't want to run into again. There was also one in particular that he thought would in the tournament. Tristen never knew about her though, she was like the wind. She was there one second and gone the next. "That girl is something else..."Tristen muttered. "What you say?'' Joey asked. ''Oh nothing!'' Tristen replied. They continued walking to the restaurant. Tristen didn't want Joey get hurt again. Not that he would, but well it was very complicated.

Joey was looking up at the sky. A plane zoomed past and started descending to the airport. "Hey Yug, I bet that plane is filled with duelists!" Joey exclaimed. "Probably!" Yugi said. They entered the restaurant and sat down for a well deserved break. The seats were made of red velvet and the carpet was also red. "Wow, everything in this place is red!" Joey said. "Yeah, but the tables are black!" Tristen said. Yugi was ignoring the conversation. He had a feeling that that plane was going to bring trouble. Big trouble.


	3. At the Airport

**Okay, I'm back with Chapter 3! I am so excited that I had two reviewers! Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that these first chapters might seem boring, but I'm developing a plot, and it might take a while, but at least the story will make sense then...right...looks around**

_Moses-the-little-gurl- _**I'm glad you like it!**

_Writergirl118- _**Yeah, I wanted to invite Joey, but it's just not Kaiba's way...but he will still go far..or will he? Only I know...holds up GO JOEY flag**

**Moving on...(Oh and does anybody know what happens to Bakura at the end of the series, I really need to know)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sob **

Clouds floated above and below them. The fluffiness of the clouds were starting to fade. Faster and faster the plane went until it arrived at its destination. People grabbed on to their seats. "Sorry, the landing was rather hard." the captain apologized.

Serenity had fallen asleep. Mai could only let a small smile escape. She gently nudged Serenity, as it was time to go. Serenity stretched out her arms, and accidently knocked her bag over. "Sorry Mai. I'm such a klutz!" Serenity said. Mai just laughed. "Please, don't apologize to me!" Mai replied. Serenity beamed. They eventually got off the plane and then they headed over to the luggage area. "Oh, there is my stuff. I'm gonna go get it!" Serenity said. Mai nodded and Serenity left. Mai was standing there. She was waiting, when somebody pushed her.

Blackness surrounded her, and she couldn't feel happy. In fact she felt nothing. Mai shook her head, and the view of the airport became clear. "Mai, are you okay?" Serenity asked. "Did you see anybody bump into me?" Mai asked back. "No, do you need to go to the hospital?" Serenity worried. "No..no I'm fine. It's just, I don't like riding planes." Mai bluffed. "Oh, me neither!" Serenity agreed. Mai forced herself to believe that. Serenity started to walk away, and Mai followed. She was trying to shake off a all to familiar feeling.

"What do you mean you lost my package?" a girl whined. "Sorry miss!" the worker replied. Serenity forced Mai to go over and see what was wrong. "That is definitely something you get from your brother." Mai muttered. "What was that?" Serenity asked, she was smirking. Mai told her "Nothing!" Serenity laughed. They walked over to the girl. Mai held back her laughter. It was a pitiful sight, as the girl was sitting on a bench, by herself. She was almost in tears, and she couldn't get any reception on her cell phone. Mai practically ran over to her.

"So, where is friendship when your stuck in a airport by yourself? I was just wondering!" Mai joked. "Mai, this is not the time! MAI!" the girl screamed as she jumped up and hugged Mai, knocking her over. "Tea!" Serenity laughed, and she also received one of Tea's huge hugs. "Oh my gosh, I am so happy to see you guys!" Tea exclaimed. "Speaking of guys, I'm surprised they aren't all her with you!" Mai said. "Well, I wanted to surprise them! I mean, they can't make it through the tournament without me supporting them!" Tea replied. Mai sweatdropped. "That's okay! I'm surprising Joey too!" Serenity added. "Wait...you mean that he wasn't expecting you! I went through that whole scene in the airport, and he wouldn't even off known!" Mai shouted. "No! It's kinda funny!" Serenity replied at Mai's sudden outburst. "Wait, what did I miss?'' Tea asked. "We'll tell you later, but right now I need to go cause another scene!" Mai said. "What do you mean?" Tea wondered, she was totally confused. Mai just winked.

Mai went over to the desk. The secretary was busy typing away. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes, my friend over there lost her luggage, I was wondering if their was anything you could do about it?" Mai asked in a very nice tone. "Sorry, it's not the airports responsibility!" he answered. "Excuse me, did you just tell me no?" Mai asked, her tone suddenly changed. She was know staring at this man, and she could tell he was very afraid. "Um, I will find your friends luggage, promise!" the man quivered. "Tea! Tell this man about your luggage!" Mai commanded. Tea went over and talked to the man.

Mai walked toward the other side of the building. Heads started turning, and everybody was suddenly becoming interested in something. Mai followed the crowd, and saw Seto Kaiba and Mokuba walking through the airport. "Causing a scene Valentine? " Kaiba asked coldly. "Not a bigger one than you!" Mai replied sweetly. He was covered in oil and dirt. His once white coat was now brown and black. It was also ripped in places. "I suppose..."Kaiba responded, he really had more important things to do. "Mai!" piped Mokuba. Mai waved. "Hey Seto, look it's Serenity and Tea!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Hmm, I could have fun with this, I mean mutt's sister isn't protected by those other doofuses. Oh wait, Tea's there, I don't want to hear about friendship." Kaiba shuddered. "Wise choice." Mai advised. "Hmm, you haven't made many of those." Kaiba replied. Mai glared at him, and walked away. "Nice guy.'' Mai commented. "Oh yeah." Tea sighed. Serenity could tell they were being sarcastic.

The girls walked outside. The weather was still moist and the sky was now dark. "Mai, are you dueling in the tournament?" Tea asked. "Yeah...I suppose..."Mai answered. Tea gave her a strange look. They started walking. For some reason, Mai looked back every few steps. "Mai, are you okay?" Tea questioned. "Umm...I dunno. I have a really bad feeling. Listen I'm gonna go. I have some stuff to do...see you around!'' Mai said. Tea nodded and Serenity waved. Mai ran off into the city.

Tea and Serenity walked quietly. "She seems different..."Serenity pondered. "Yeah, she's been through a lot. We all have." Tea answered. "Yeah, but something seems different." Serenity argued. "It's probably the weather. It makes everything seem worse than it is." Tea replied. Serenity agreed and they continued their walk to Yugi's house. Tea kept telling herself that everything was alright, but even she did not believe it.

A man picked up a envelope that was on the ground. He stuffed it into his pocket. He looked up at the sky and smiled. "Yes, perfect." he said in his low voice. Then he slowly slipped away into the darkness. "Yugi, did you see something?" Tristen asked. "No, I didn't!" Yugi replied. Tristen ignored the feeling and continued dueling Joey. Well he was trying to duel Joey. ''Uh, Tristen...I just beat you!" Joey and Yugi laughed. "Yeah, but you can't beat Kaiba!" Tristen smirked. This started a pillow fight. Outside the clouds gathered and huge booms of thunder could be heard. Lighting struck the ground and the rain started falling. Most people thought this was a normal storm, or at least that's what the girls thought as they ran in the rain towards Yugi's house.


	4. Is that everybody now?

I am working on reformatting my fic, so with each chapter I am trying to improve! Hopefully it's easier to read! Thanks to everyone for reading!

_Cymoril Avalon_: Thanks so much for your help, as you could probably tell I'm very new at this whole fanfiction thing. From now on, I will try to format the chapter like you said. Once I'm done, I will probably fix the old chapters! I just want to thank you so much for your help. It was greatly appreciated. I just wish I would of received this review earlier!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The streets of Domino had many twists and turns. Each turn lead to a dark alley if one wondered away from the main road. At this time of night, the street lights were just turning on. They flickered and some went out right away. The rain had turned cold and hit the streets making a thud sound. It sent chills down one's spline as soon as it touched any part of the body. Yet Tea and Serenity kept running. Their legs were growing heavy, but they were close to their destination.

"Look, is that it?" questioned Serenity. Her words were almost ignored, because the sound of the heavy rain was too loud.

"Yeah..'' answered Tea, whose only concern was to make it the three feet that they had to run. Eventually they arrived. Tea knocked on the door.

"Uh, did you hear something?" Yugi asked. He was lying on the couch watching tv.

"I thought I heard knocking, but who could be here at this time of night?" asked Tristen. The clock changed and it now read 12 midnight.

Joey shook his head. Apparently he was the only one sensible to answer the door.

Tea's heart was racing. 'What if nobody's home?' she thought. The doorknob turned and she screamed.

"Tea?" Joey asked.

"Joey!" Tea screamed as she ran into the house.

"Serenity!" Joey yelled out of excitement. He pulled her into the house.

"Serenity?" Tristen asked. Yugi and Tristen handed over towels that they just retrieved from the bathroom. The girls were shaking.

"Geez sis I didn't know you were coming!" Joey told her. He was beaming the whole time.

"I had to come support you in the tournament. I missed out on all the fun last time!" Serenity explained.

"Oh yeah...fun..." Joey sighed, his experiences didn't sound like fun.

"So, did you come to Domino all by yourself? Wow...Did anybody mess wit ya? Cuz if they did..."Joey started saying.

Yugi interrupted by saying that he fixed up a room for the girls. "Well Joey, I'm gonna go dry off and go to bed!" Serenity said, skipping away. Tea did the same and they guys were left in the living room again.

"Serenity hasn't changed...do you think she needs my help with anything?" Tristen asked.

"No, my sista will be just fine..."Joey replied, he was looking at Tristen very suspiciously. Tristen backed away before he got punched. Yugi laughed. Joey wondered why and they all decided to call it a night. Joey fell asleep on the couch and Tristen on the floor. Yugi slept by the tv, and for some reason a bowl of popcorn was spilled all over the rug. The girls were fast asleep dreaming about what girls dream about. Everything seemed quite peaceful.

Outside in a dark alley, a hooded figure laughed. His plan was coming into play. Everything he thought up, and everything he knew was perfect. It was time. He laughed. It was a cold unforgiving scream actually. Most people wouldn't be able to hear it, but then again this group isn't made up of most people.

Yugi started shuddering. It woke him up. He crossed the room very quietly, being careful not to wake everybody up. He look out the window, but all he could see was darkness. 'Yami, if you were here then you would know what to do...I just know that something bad is going to happen...' Yugi thought. He held back the tears, and the wind started to blow. The screaming or laughing of the madman also woke up one other person.

She was staying at a hotel, with the other duelists in the tournament. She woke up, sweating and shivering. She threw her pillow at the door as a sign of defeat and got ready to go. It was only 2 in the morning, but sleep often did not come easily to her. She was a traitor and a liar and a awful person. Of course none of this was her fault, but she lived with it every night. She wouldn't let it get her down, she made a promise to a friend. She would never go back, just forward. She slipped out of bed and got into the shower. The cold water felt good on her face, and for some reason a very peculiar thought struck her.

' I think something awful is going to happen' she thought. Mai knew this, but chose to ignore the feeling of impending doom.

The sun was shining, but only just. It was beginning to be covered by clouds. The gang at Yugi's house all got ready to go. It took them a while to shower and Yugi's grandpa was quite surprised at the number of people staying in his house.

"I should really go to bed later." he said. Yugi laughed and said, "Sorry Grandpa, I didn't know everyone was coming!"

"That's fine Yugi, but now where are Professor Hawkins and Rebecca staying?" Grandpa asked.

"Rebbbbecccaaa'sss commmminnnnggg..."Yugi whispered. Gramps nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Yugi your girlfriends coming!" Tristen sang.

Tea's face grew red and Serenity giggled, "Whose Rebecca?" she asked.

"Oh that's right sis, you didn't meet her! She's like 10 and really annoying and loud and obnoxious and..."Joey started to explain, but then Rebecca ran into the house and kicked him. "Would you like to finish Joey?" she asked. "No...no...I'm fine..." he responded as he fell over. Everyone laughed.

"Now Rebecca that isn't the way to act!" scolded her grandpa. "Hello Yugi!" Rebecca said, ignoring her grandpa. Yugi was trying to hide behind the couch. "Oh, I dropped something. Um, hi Rebecca.'' he replied. She ran over to hug him, but Tea stood in the way. '' Okay gang, we have a lot to do today!" she instructed.

"We do?" asked Joey. "Yeah, we have to scope out the competition and get ready for tomorrow, plus there are probably a lot of our old friends in this tournament!" Tea answered.

"Well you heard the lady, let's go!" Tristen piped in. "I'll take Serenity!" he added. Serenity gave a desperate look to Tea as they headed out the door. All Tea could do was shrug her shoulders.

Concealed in the darkness was the hooded man. He was again watching their every move. He knew what they wanted, and piece by piece he would take them down. His plan was quite ingenious, but it was slowly unfolding.

"Well guys, I'm gonna take a walk!" Joey said. They nodded.

'' Yugi, let's go to the museum! I heard they have a new exhibit!" Rebecca suggested. Now Yugi was giving Tea desperate looks. "I would like to find out more about what happened, I mean with the pharaoh!'' Serenity said. "Well, I don't really like to get into the Egyptian magic, but I guess I will!" Tristen agreed. Tea went with them, because everybody kept giving her desperate looks. She actually thought Tristen should go off with Joey, but decided against suggesting it.

As the group was heading towards the museum, they didn't realize they were being followed. Not by the strange man, but by two very weird guys. They were Rex and Weevil, and they were just about the only two 'normal' people who couldn't be included in Yugi's group. After all, they really all hated each other. What's wrong with a friendly bump into at the local museum? At least, that's what they two figured. The hooded man smirked from his hiding place, those two could be useful. Right now he was more interested in finding the one that went solo instead of with the group.

Joey walked toward the center of town. Numbers of duelists could be spotted shopping and talking. He also saw many of them trading. They all looked so happy to be here. He felt out of place. Joey had dueled in many tournaments, but he just wanted a normal one. He did want to save anybody, he didn't want his soul to be taken, he didn't want the world destroyed, he just wanted to prove he was the best duelist. He smiled, Yugi hasn't seen his new and improved deck. All of a sudden he frowned, he hadn't seen Yugi's new deck either. He was going all the way this time, and with that he flung back his hair in the typical Joey Wheeler style.

Joey sat down under a tree. The nice breeze was becoming harder and colder with each passing second. He started to drift off, but he heard screaming. He woke up and looked around, nothing happened. 'Man, now I have this feeling of doom.' Joey thought. He sighed, nope this wasn't going to be normal.

"Joey?'' a strong accent asked. "Yeah?" Joey asked back.

"It's me Bakura, you don't seem to well!" Bakura said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just getting some alone time before the tournament, Yugi and the others are at the museum." Joey responded.

"I heard they have a new exhibit, I'll go visit them. Nice bumping into you!" Bakura said. Even though he was normal, Bakura still freaked Joey out. Joey stretched out and stood up. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He ran off to the museum to join the others.

Mai was walking around town, and by this time she was quite disappointed. She couldn't find anybody she knew, plus she had been asked out at least 5 times already. People were already asking her to duel, and she did. Her opponents were all novices, so they were easy victories. Her hair kept getting into her face, and she kept pushing it back. The wind was getting worse and it started to become cold. Mai sighed, she wanted to get away from all the bad weather, but now it's just worse. She started to walk back to her hotel, she had to prepare for what lies ahead.

The gang plus Bakura had all gone back to the game shop. They discussed their day and got ready to go to bed. Of course this took awhile as their was now 9 people in the house. The sleeping arrangements were quite comfortable, for the girls. All the guys had to crash downstairs on the floor. Grandpa slept in his room and Professor Hawkins had to sleep in his trailer, but everyone else was lying on the floor. Yugi was sleeping on the couch, because they dueled for it. Joey was sleeping next to Tristen who was sleeping next to Bakura on the floor. Again they were covered in popcorn as they had a popcorn battle a few hours ago. The wind raged on, and a certain man was working away on his plan.


	5. The first duel

This is my first attempt at writing about a duel, so it might be horrible. I'm still in the process of learning what the cards do and everything, and since this is about a tournament I have to have duels, this one is really short...but you'll see why!

_Moses-the-little-gurl_: I'm glad!

_intricate simplicity_: Thanks so much! About the Domino thing, the story starts out with Mai, Kaiba, Serenity and Duke in America. They were traveling to Domino. Sorry if it confused you, I'm new to this whole thing! ;D I'll try to update ASAP!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...unfortunately_

The alarm clock rang. It was 6:00 in the morning, and it was time to get ready for the tournament. "Wake up Joey!" Yugi said, pulling the blankets off of Joey.

This resulted in Joey kicking Yugi and Yugi flipping over the couch.

"Oh, Yug...are you okay?" Joey asked, yawning.

"Yeah!" Yugi replied, he was rubbing his back. He didn't land very well. Joey nudged Tristen and he woke up.

"I'm up, sheesh...where's Bakura?" Tristen asked between yawns. They looked around and Bakura was no where in sight.

"I'm in here!" Bakura replied. The group of boys followed his voice. He was in the kitchen eating cereal.

"I already got up and showered, you guys should get ready too! The girls are already up and ready. The radio said that anybody invited to the tournament should arrive at about 7:30! You better hurry up!" Bakura explained.

"Gibs on the shower!" Joey yelled as he knocked everybody down. He scrambled out of the kitchen and got into the shower.

"Oh no...he'll use all the hot water!" Tristen complained.

"It's okay." Yugi said. He was anxious for this tournament to begin. Unfortunately he was not alone.

"Move it! We are gonna be late for the tournament!" screamed Weevil.

Rex moved out of the way. They had to sleep in a dumpster because they didn't have any money for a hotel. They also weren't invited to Yugi's and they couldn't exactly show up. They weren't even friends of Yugi's. Rex and Weevil walked out of the alley. The sun hit their eyes. It was so bright that they had to put their arms in front of their faces.

"We have to get Yugi's cards!" Rex said.

"Yes, I know that!" Weevil yelled back. The two continued arguing as they walked to the middle of Domino. They were being passed by a lot of other duelists. One is particular was Mai Valentine.

She was walking from the hotel. Her blonde hair bounced with each step, and she got the attention of almost every male duelist. Of course she was used to this by now. Rex and Weevil watched her for a while. She went to sit down at a booth and they joined her.

"Hey Mai!" Rex said. Mai gave him a look of disgust.

"So what do you think about the competition?" Weevil asked.

"If your trying to be friendly, your not good at it! I think most of them will be an easy victory for me anyway. Of course I won't be dueling you two, because I don't duel preschoolers!" Mai explained. She spoke each word with a strong sense of dislike.

"What did we ever do to you Mai? Are you mad because we keep trying to beat Yugi? I thought you ditched those losers and went with Valon! I mean after Dartz was destroyed, what did you do then?" Weevil asked. Mai rolled her eyes.

'These losers are really wasting my time,' she thought.

"I have better things to do than answer you pointless questions!" Mai said, pounding her fist on the table. She got up and walked away. Rex and Weevil just shrugged their shoulders and waited for Yugi.

"Come on guys! Run faster!" Yugi yelled. He knew they would be late. They all took so long to get ready. They were running in a single line. They were also dodging cars and ignoring the people beeping at them.

"Almost there.."panted Tea. Finally after running about 2 miles they arrived. The town square was full of duelists. They were eagerly awaiting Kaiba and Yugi. A voice suddenly rang over the city.

"Welcome to the last Kaiba Tournament! This is your last time to claim the title, King of Games! If you win this, you shall never be dethroned. The rules are similar to the last Battle City. If you didn't attend the last Battle City, then you weren't worthy enough then and somehow snuck into this tournament. I will not be repeating the rules, so find somebody who knows them or find them out for yourself. A few things have changed. As soon as you lose one duel, then you are disqualified immediately! I will know if you lose because your duel disk is connected to the Kaiba Corp. computer, so I know your every move! You are not allowed to refuse a duel. If you do, you will be disqualified. There is no exceptions to this rule. This competition will be so intense that you will face your greatest fears! Now begin!" Kaiba yelled as he jumped out of his blimp. The blimp wasn't noticeable because it was very small and it was hidden behind the largest building in Domino. Several people screamed at Kaiba's jumping act. He pulled out a parachute and slowly fell to the ground. He landed and people clapped and cheered.

"I must beat Yugi!" Kaiba whispered. This was his last shot, and he wouldn't let it go.

Yugi watched this act. 'I won't let you win.' he thought.

Yugi started to walk away. Tea and Tristen followed him.

Serenity stood by Joey. "Don't worry big brother, you will do fine!" she cheered. Joey smiled.

"I know! Let's go wit Yugi for a while!" he replied. They followed the group. They were looking at all the other duelists, and there were many. Some were walking around and dueling while others stayed hidden. "Send her out!" whispered a dark man. He was concealed in the shadows. The plan was underway.

"Yugi!" said a young girl. She was around their age and she had dark black hair. She wore all black clothing and black lipstick. She also had piercings all over her face and her ears. Her black hair swayed in the wind. Yugi turned around. The sight of her made him sick.

"I choose you to duel!" she said. Her voice was high pitched and gut wrenching.

"You don't have to duel her!" said Tea!

"Yes I do. It's the rules!" Yugi replied.

"Let's duel!" they both said at once.

Yugi looked into the girl's eyes, they were dark and soulless.

''I'll go first! I play the Flaming Swordsman in attack mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn! Yugi you will lose!" she screamed. She started to laugh and it was merciless.

'Hmm, I don't like that face down card. It might be a trap or a magic card.' Yugi thought. He looked at his hand. It wasn't a bad hand, but it wasn't a great hand either. The girl was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why are you taking so long?" she asked. Yugi looked at her, there was something about her he didn't like.

"Hmm, I play Queens Knight in attack mode. I also play the Kings Knight in attack mode. Thanks to his special ability I can now call forth the Jacks Knight in attack mode. I will attack your Flaming Swordsman! Jacks Knight..attack!" Yugi yelled. The Knight attacked and the Swordsman was destroyed. Joey cheered and Tea jumped up and down. Tristen and Serenity high-fived. The intensity of the attack blew the girl to the ground. She watched her monster fade away.

"Very well then." she gulped, "I reveal my face down card!" Yugi looked stunned. He didn't want to continue, but nobody else could do it for him.

"I play Worst Fear of Souls." the girl exclaimed. A evil look came upon her face.

"I've never seen that card before, have you Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey shook his head no.

"Of course you haven't, this is a very special card. It was created by a powerful man. It feeds off of your fears and makes them real. Little Yugi, what are your fears?" she asked. Yugi stood there, he had no clue the power of this card.

"You don't know? Well think about the first card I played." she laughed, glaring at him.

Yugi looked at Joey, and yelled, "Stop this madness."

"Can't you handle it? Watch this!" the girl cried. Suddenly the sky became dark and purple smoke entered the area in which they were dueling. Yugi looked up and suddenly the girl had turned into Joey. Yugi looked over and saw the real Joey.

"What's going on?" he yelled.

"It's your worse fear, dueling your best friend. If I win your worst fears come true, and Joey will be sent to the shadow realm. His soul will be ours. Once he is gone my boss will be so powerful. Now that the pharaoh is gone, there will be nobody to stop him!" she laughed.

Yugi felt sick. The girl who now looked like Joey was standing in front of him. He couldn't lose. He couldn't fight his friend either.

"Yugi, just remember, that's not me! I'm right here, beat her Yug!" Joey yelled. Yugi nodded. He drew another card, his Dark Magician.

"With your nonsense, you left yourself totally defenseless! I place two cards face down and I play the Dark Magician. Then I'll attack your lifepoints directly!" Yugi yelled. The girl stood there cowering in fear. She had left herself defenseless and now she would loose in own turn. Yugi played his face down card, Brave Attack, now all three of his knights could put there attack strength together. The girl's life points went to zero as soon as the knights attacked. She slowly changed back into herself. She fell to the ground. Yugi ran over to her.

"Tell me what you want!" he yelled.

She smiled, "I wanted to be a distraction..." she whispered. She didn't move again. Yugi started shaking her.

"What's wrong with her Yug?" Joey asked as he ran over.

"I think her soul is gone." Yugi gulped.

"We can never have a normal tournament. Damn it, what did she want?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, she didn't leave any clues." Yugi sighed. They were faced with a new challenge, only this time they had to figure out everything on their own.

* * *

I tried with the duel and everything, but it was short on purpose! Thanks for reading and review if you want to! 


	6. The Missing Half

This chapter is really short...I know, but it gets better. Honestly, I don't know how long this fic will be, I want everything to play itself out. Does that make sense, probably not, I usually don't. j/k

_Moses-the-little-gurl_: I love how you always review, you are such a positive reviewer! Thanks so much!

_intricate simplicity_: Thanks, I'm glad you thought the duel was okay. I was also more interested in the actual storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh than the dueling. I'm still learning what the cards do and how they work and everything. I love reading and writing (and watching) suspense, so I'm glad you think it's suspenseful!

_Cymoril Avalon_: Thanks so much, you really helped me. Yeah, I didn't really think of the girl's line being kinky, but now that you pointed it out...I can see it. I'm just guessing at Yugi's fears, but honestly I wouldn't want to know his _real_ fears, I probably wouldn't be able to handle them. I've always seen Tristan's name spelled with the e but I like it with the a better, so I will change that...as soon as I can. I am glad that I'm making it more readable. Now it's my turn to ask a stupid question, but where do I get a beta reader...I really don't know...I know it's probably a really stupid question, but I figure if I don't know then I should ask, anyway I hope I improve with each chapter, it's my goal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...I do own my evil card though...hahahahalooks at people staring at me ummm...runs away

* * *

By now the sun was covered by clouds and time was running out. Joey and Yugi were challenged by a few minor duelists, each battle was another victory. Each battle was short and uneventful.

"Yug, I wonder what dat girl wanted?" Joey asked. He was still curious about the mysterious girl.

"I don't know, the duel was really short. It's like she just wanted to show me the card." Yugi said.

"It seemed like it. Maybe she was the only one." Tristen added.

"I dunno, she said something about a distraction." Yugi sighed. He had to figure this out, for everyones sake. He couldn't risk having any of his friends being sent to the shadow realm just because he feared it.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled. Yugi looked at her, and saw why she yelled. His game shop was broken into. The window was busted and pieces of it laid all over the sidewalk.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Yugi cried. He searched the house, there was nothing there.

"Yugi, look at this!" Joey yelled. He was holding a piece of paper. Yugi quickly grabbed it. It said:

_I will take what you have_

_You already took what I wanted_

_You took my chance..._

_I will get my revenge_

_Until our first meeting_

_goodbye_

"This does not look good. He must of kidnaped my grandpa!" Yugi cried. Tears were running down his face.

"Yugi, how do you know it's not a girl, look at the writing!" Tea pointed out. The writing did look like a woman's writing.

"I guess were used to the evil guy being a guy." Joey replied. Yugi nodded. He couldn't think of any women who would want to get revenge on him.

"Well let's see, ummm, Rebecca...you never go out with her and maybe Mai." Tea suggested. If looks could kill than Tea would be dead.

"Mai's not even here, I haven't see her. I doubt it's Rebecca, she's crazy about Yugi!" Joey yelled. Tea looked down at the ground.

"But Mai brought Serenity over here, because of some reason, I don't know why! Anyway she ran off before we came to the Game Shop. She has always wanted to beat you, and she has given into evil before." Tea argued.

"What? I didn't know she was here. I still don't think it's her. Trust me Yug." Joey yelled back. He had a feeling it wasn't her and he would bet his life on it.

"Serenity didn't tell you? I thought she would?" Tea asked. She was starting to feel really bad.

"No, she didn't." Joey fumed.

"It is weird that she didn't come find us, it's kinda like last time. Remember she saved us from those weird bikers, then she tried to take Joey's soul." Tristan told them. Joey's fist was raised to Tristan's head.

"I believe Joey, hey where are the others?" Yugi asked. He wanted to stop this argument, so many other things were going on. He didn't need the group bickering. Joey stopped, he was starting to feel sick.

Rebecca, Prof.,Bakura, and Serenity were gone.

"Oh man, we gotta find them!" Joey screamed. He didn't want to be in Yugi's game shop anymore. Now his sister was missing, and it was all too much.

"Let's split up!" Tristan commanded.

"Yeah, me and Joey will go alone. Tristan, you can go with Tea." Yugi said.

"Right!" The others said in unison. They all put their hands together, Tea wanted to remind them of their friendship circle.

"We can defeat this person. Remember guys, nothing can wreck our friendship!" Tea reminded them. They all ran out of the house. Yugi went one way while Tristan and Tea went off in another direction.

'I have to find Serenity. If something happens to her, I don't know what I will do.' Joey thought. He ran off, he didn't know where he was going. Joey just believed that he would arrive at the right place. He ran faster and faster. He passed many buildings, but he didn't care. This tournament was exactly what Joey didn't want to happen. Joey didn't notice that he ran right into Kaiba.

"Watch where you are going mutt." Kaiba smirked.

"Hey, get outta my way. I gotta find my sista and my friends!" Joey yelled. He pushed Kaiba out of the way, and Kaiba was shocked. He was amazed that during every tournament the geeks spent half of the time chasing each other. Kaiba had also felt that something bad was going to happen, but he ignored the feeling. He continued to look for Yugi to duel him.

'I must beat Yugi. If I don't I will never reclaim my title. I wonder, where is Mokuba?' Kaiba thought. He went to go search for Mokuba, he'd find Yugi later.

Joey must of ran at least 3 miles in under 20 minutes. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees. His breaths were getting shorter and his chest was burning. He threw up behind a garbage can, this whole thing made him sick. Whoever this evil person was, they would get it.

"Noooo...you can't do that..." a women screamed. Acting upon instinct, Joey ran towards the sound. Yugi had heard the scream too, in fact he was near Joey. He was yelling at Joey, telling him to stop. Joey ignored this and ran. Yugi followed, but lost him.

Joey ran through the dark alleys. It was like a maze and he was the rat. Joey didn't care, he needed to find his sister, and if he had to mindlessly follow screaming to do it, he would. He arrived at his destination. For one of the rare occasions of his life, Joey Wheeler was completely speechless.

* * *

Okay guys, I'm out...hope you liked it...I know it's a cliffhanger, well at least I think it is. 


	7. Tristan's failure

Hey! I know I left the other chapter at a cliffie, but I thought I'd be nice and post this one NOW! Go me Anyway, there might be a lil Joey/Mai in the next few chapters, but it's nothing big. If you don't like the pairing...I'd still read this chapter, there's some important stuff in it! Oh and I wrote a quick one-shot called They Never Knew, so far I got 2 good reviews, but they both said it was different. I'm happy, different is good...at least I think it is...can I help you? (Okay I just modified the quote from Finding Nemo, I need to spend a little less time babysitting) Sorry guys, this chapter is kinda short too, but I couldn't find a better 'breaking point' or whatever. I'm working on getting a beta reader, so just bear with my grammar mistakes for a little bit longer! LOL!

_Moses-the-little-gurl_: Thanks, I will!

_Intricate simplicity:_Life isn't fair, and that sucks, so I hurried up and posted this chapter just for you! I know, it was really short...but the next chapters will be longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Finding Nemo (check the message at the top)...if I did though, well I dunno what would happen...the possibilities...

Joey was out of breath. The alley he was in was barely lit and he could only make out figures. It took a while for his eyes to focus. Finally, he was able to see into the darkness. A weird hooded man was holding his sister. He was squeezing her around the waste, so it was hard for her to breath.

"Joey!" she screamed, whether he was there or not, she didn't know. She slowly passed out. The darkness sucked her in and now she was motionless.

"What did you do to her?" yelled a voice from the background. Joey couldn't tell who was screaming.

"What business is it to you?" the man asked.

"She's my friend, and I'll save her!" the voice yelled back. Joey's sight was becoming cloudy and he had to stay awake. The alley started to spin, and Joey fell to his knees. He was on the ground, but he didn't take his eyes off the man. The man didn't notice.

"Hmm, very well. I guess you might be more useful in my plan anyhow. How about this, if I beat you in a duel, I'll take you! If you win then you can have her!" the man laughed. He was cruel.

"I will, or my names not Tristan Taylor!" the voice yelled back. He looked over at Joey. Joey was coughing and trying to stay awake. Tristan didn't have a duel disk, in fact he wasn't a duelist at all. He just had to save Serenity. A new voice rose above the crowd.

"Tristan, don't do it! His power is unimaginable." someone yelled. Tristan looked behind him.

"I'm always there for my friends, and I can't let them down." Tristan screamed back. His voice was angry.

"Tristan, I want to help. I want to be there for my friends, and I'm telling you to let me duel instead. You don't even have a duel disk." the new voice pleaded.

"I'll use Joey's. I won't let you duel for me, I have to do this. I thought you of all people would understand." Tristan argued back. Joey could feel Tristan take off his duel disk.

"I'll save her!" Tristan whispered to Joey. Joey was still on the ground, and he could only nod. All Joey saw was darkness and the only thing that told him he was alive was the sounds he was hearing. He heard somebody running towards him.

"Tristan NO. Stay here with Joey...I'll duel for Serenity. I owe him that much." the person cried.

"NO! You don't owe Joey anything, he's your friend. I know you want to help, but so do I. You and Kaiba always talk about owing people, but he's your friend and you don't owe him anything!" Tristan yelled. He was walking right in front of the hooded man.

"Tristan, I know your still mad at me for what I did, I'm still mad at me for what I did...but I know that you won't let me duel for you, so you have to promise me that you'll save Serenity." the person said. Tristan calmed down.

"I promise." Tristan replied. Deep down Tristan was still mad at her. Yes, her. He didn't trust her, and sometimes he felt like he was the only one who felt that way. He knew that Tea agreed with him, but Joey and Yugi seemed to trust her. Serenity trusted her, but Tristan couldn't. Not yet, anyways. What calmed Tristan down the most was that she didn't trust herself. She didn't want to hurt anybody anymore, but Tristan had a hard time accepting that.

"Good luck." she whispered. Joey didn't know what was going on. He had fallen over completely, all he could hear was muttering. Everything was fading from him.

"Serenity!" he cried out into the night. He didn't know if anybody could hear him. Then he felt it. Whatever it was, it was warm. He was being pulled up. At this point, Joey thought he was dying. Slowly he was propped up against a wall. Everything was fuzzy and he realized that somebody pulled him up and they were holding him up.

"Joey, listen...Tristan is going to save your sister. I promise. All you have to do is wake up, everything will be okay." the woman whispered. Joey thrived on her words. He felt her hands holding up his head. They were warm and they helped bring back the feeling back in his face.

"Let's duel." Tristan and the mysterious man cried. Serenity had been placed in a corner, and she passed out. Joey's view was slowly coming into focus, and he couldn't breath. He felt dizzy again. He slowly started to fall.

"Joey, don't give up. You never gave up before, remember when you were dueling Odion, you didn't give up. When you dueled Marik, you didn't give up. When you were dueling me...you never gave up. Don't start now, your sister needs you." the woman cried. Hot tears were running down her face. She continued talking.

"The man just played Vampire Lord in attack mode. Okay, he placed a card face down. Tristan looks confused...I mean he's okay..." the woman said. She didn't want to worry Joey.

"Huh?" Joey whispered. The woman was suddenly happy, Joey said something.

"Tristan, watch out for that face down card! You can do it!" the woman screamed. Joey fell down again.

"I can't get up..." he whispered. The woman became angry. She pulled Joey up again.

"C'mon, Joey you've got to get up. Tristan and Serenity need you...please," she cried. Joey didn't move. Suddenly he felt a hand fly across his face. She had slapped him. Her words stung him, and everything became clear. He saw his sister in the corner. He saw Tristan dueling some weird man, and he saw Mai holding him up. Joey rubbed his face.

"Why did you slap me?" he asked. Mai thought it was a weird question to ask, considering everything else that was going on. She answered it nevertheless.

"It was the only way I could get you out of whatever you were in." she answered. Joey gave a slight smile, but he saw the fear in her eyes. She had turned away from him and saw that Tristan had played The Flaming Swordsman in attack mode, and he also placed one card face down.

"Ha, now you will get it! You should of attacked me, but this duel is over!'' the man yelled.

"Oh no." Joey said. Mai looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"He's going to play the Worst Fear of Souls card." he answered. Mai looked at him again puzzled.

"I've never heard of that card, but I have heard of this guy." Mai said, she was pointing to the masked man.

"Well it makes all your fears and nightmares come true, it's like a card that holds everybody's own shadow realm. Mai, what do ya know about these jerks?" Joey asked.

"Listen, after I left...I met a lot of people. A few of them were good, most were bad. They all thought I had a bad reputation, and many thought I could give them power. This guy confronted me one day. I was walking in the park, when he ran up to me in the same cape. It was dark, so when he put his hand over my mouth, nobody could hear me screaming. Nobody could see me either. He told me that his boss could give me everything I always wanted. He told me that he knew everything about me...and you and Yugi and everyone else. I've fallen for that trick before, but I wouldn't do it again. I told him no...and well some horrible stuff happened, but I knew that the leader has something against Yugi. Each of his closet hitmen have something against Yugi's closet friends. They have a huge plan...I wasn't able to uncover it. They are bad news...I believe this fight is harder than what you guys believe." Mai explained. She had to tell Joey as much as she knew, no matter how much she wanted to ignore it.

"Man, I hate those creeps." Joey yelled. Mai nodded, but Joey felt that she knew more. She was watching the duel, and black smoke started to come out of the card. Suddenly Serenity was on the field, and she looked dead. Yugi and Tea were also on the field, dead. Joey was on the other side of the field, only Mai was hovering over him. She was laughing. They were all holograms.

"His worst fear is losing his friends...and me...taking your soul..."Mai stated. Her eyes filled with tears. Tristan fell to the ground crying.

"Tristan, I'm over here...those figures aren't real!" Joey yelled out to him. Tristan saw Joey, and stood up. He was shaking.

"Don't let them mess with your head." Mai commanded. Tristan looked at her, and then looked at the Mai on the field. He knew that she saw herself, and yet she kept helping him.

"Don't listen to them, because of their talking...they missed out on all the fun. Tristan, your best friend's deck let you down. Now you only have 10 lifepoints left, out of 4000...you will lose. Vampire Lord attack!" the man said. Tristan's lifpoints dropped to zero.

"You lost, now I can take your soul...and Serenity's!" the man laughed.

"No!" shouted Joey. He started to run towards Tristan, but Mai pushed him back.

"They still need you!" she yelled at him. Joey's eyes filled with tears. Everything happened so fast. Tristan was yelling that he was sorry that he failed. The man used the card to make a huge light that was coming towards Tristan. Suddenly, Tristan felt somebody push him out of the way. He landed on the ground. The light was to bright, he couldn't see who pushed him.

"Joey!" Tristan screamed. He was full of rage, he knew that Joey always had to be the hero. The hooded man was hit by the force of the light, and he flew into the wall. He grabbed the card, which now held a soul and ran. The light slowly faded and Tristan saw who pushed him out of the way.

* * *

Another cliffhanger...(bites nails) Wait, I know what happens...never mind. Is it just me or do sometimes the YGO characters say really corny things when they have a crisis, I think so. I know what I wanted to happen, but it took me a while to figure out how, but I'm happy with this now. Anyway, I kinda skipped the duel, because the conversation was more important, and dueling confuses me. So um yeah, if you want a good dueling fic, I'm sorry to disappoint you. If you want a good 'action' type fic, that's suspenseful, then perhaps you've found it. I have to say that I enjoy writing this fic! Okay, now I'm being corny.

walks away before I become all mushy and stuff


	8. Why did she?

Okay here is my next chapter. I hope you all like it! (Warning: There is a lil Joey and Mai in the next few chapters, nothing big but it may change!)

_Catholic + Proud_- Thanks! Yay, a reviewer I haven't heard from before!

_Intricate Simplicty_- Thanks for checking out my other fic! Oh and he became weak and fainted because it was all too much for Joey to take. He ran a long distance, and he became weak. ( I know when I run the mile in school, I become really lightheaded) Then he saw his sister andhe didn't want anything to happend to her...this caused him to pass out (mentally and physically)I'm over analytical sometimes, but I hope you understand why now! I try to be sweet, lol!

* * *

Mai's body laid motionless. It was surrounded by smoke. She was the one that pushed Tristan out of the way. Tristan ran over to Joey. Joey's expression was blank. Neither of them could say a word. Serenity was slowly starting to wake up.

"What happened? Where am I?'' she asked. She looked around, and saw that she was in a dark alley. Joey and Tristan ran over to her.

"Sis, are you okay? Did that creep do anything to ya?" Joey asked.

"No, I'm fine...what happened?" she asked. Serenity had missed the entire duel because she had passed out. Joey hugged her and ran over to Mai's body. Serenity stepped into view. She saw Mai lying in the middle of the alley.

"Is she okay Tristan?" Serenity asked. Tristan looked at the ground. He was too angry to answer. He didn't know why she saved him, he thought Joey did. Tristan looked over at Joey.

"C'mon Mai...wake up. I woke up! I'm fine...now...'' Joey cried. Tears were running down his face. Tristan walked over to Joey and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright man." Tristan said. He was holding back his own tears. Serenity looked at them.

"It's just that...she could of gave into evil again...and she didn't...instead she tried to help me...and look where that got her. She's stuck in the shadow realm again and it's all my fault. I'm supposed to protect her and help her..and I fail every time..." Joey cried. He pounded the ground a few times. Tristan felt guilty.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't stop her. It...it was mine, she was the one who wanted to duel, but I wouldn't let her. She was the one who pushed me, not you. She made her own mind up. Mai always makes up her own mind." Tristan tried to console Joey. Joey just shook his head.

"No, maybe she made up her own mind in Duelist Kingdom, ya know before she meet us. Now she just lives with the mistakes she made everyday. No...she doesn't make up her own mind, fear does. That's why she left...because she was afraid of hurting me..." Joey explained. He was shaking her, telling her to wake up. Nothing was working. Joey cradled her in his arms, and picked her up.

"We've gotta take her to a hospital." Joey commanded. They walked through the alley in silence. Nothing could be said. Yugi found them exiting the alley. He ran over to them, shocked to see that Joey was carrying Mai.

"What...happened..." Yugi tried to ask, but the words wouldn't come out.

"She saved me." Tristan answered. Yugi figured he would ask questions later. He saw Serenity, she also had been crying.

"Well at least Serenity's safe." Yugi said, "Hey where's Tea?" he asked.

"I lost her...I heard a scream and came running." Tristan explained. Yugi sighed, this would be a long night. They arrived at the hospital. Joey took Mai into the hospital. Everyone else waited outside. Tea came running up with Bakura.

"I found Bakura, no thanks to Tristan! Why did you run off like that?" Tea yelled. Tristan just looked down at the ground. Joey came out of the hospital, and he looked horrible. Tea quickly forgot her anger, and she ran over to him.

"What happened?" Tea asked. Joey just shook his head and kicked the ground. Then he punched the brick wall of the building. His knuckles were bleeding slightly.

"Now Joey, that wasn't smart!" Duke said. He was joking, and he was completely unaware of what was going on.

"Duke?" the group all asked at once.

"Yeah, didn't Mai and Serenity tell you I was coming?" Duke asked. Their faces became sullen, and Duke had no idea why.

"I guess Mai didn't tell you, hmm you never know about her." he said. Joey glared at him. Duke felt very uncomfortable.

"Joey, Duke doesn't know. He just got here." Yugi reminded Joey. He grabbed his arm and told him to settle down.

"I know Yug. Duke, some weirdo kidnaped Yugi's gramps...and Rebecca and her grandpa. Then who knows what he did to Mai, we think she was sent back to the shadow realm. Trust me, don't push me." Joey explained, the tone of his voice was rough. Duke took a few steps back.

Tea was perplexed. She looked around, but everybody was solemn.

"Will somebody please fill me in! What happened?" Tea asked again.

"I don't know." answered Serenity Tea. Tea was delighted to see Serenity.

"Joey, your sister's here. You should be a little bit relieved." Tea stated. Now was not the time for Tea to be clueless.

"Why did she do that? I would of saved Tristan!" Joey yelled. Tea thought he was yelling at her, but Tristan walked up to Joey.

"It's not your fault, don't worry...we'll save her." Tristan said. Tristan handed Joey back his duel disk. He put it on. Joey gave a slight smile. Tristan than explained to Tea what happened. Tea was speechless, as was Duke. Bakura stood there, staring at the sky.

"What's up Bakura?" Yugi asked. He noticed that Bakura had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal.

"The sky, it's night but the clouds are still out. They make everything hazy. It's just that I find it odd. Kind of like during the Battle City tournament." Bakura noticed.

"Listen guys, you better go find that creep. I'll catch up." Joey said.

"Are you sure? I'll stay here if you need me." Tristan replied. Joey shook his head. Serenity gave him a hug. Joey wiped her face. It was stained with tears.

"I'll catch up. I promise, and Joey Wheeler never breaks a promise to a friend." Joey told them. He looked at Yugi the whole time.

"I know I will see you soon."Yugi said. He shook Joey's hand and the group left. Joey went back into the hospital. For some strange reason, he felt that Mai wasn't sent to the shadow realm.

'I'm just being optimistic.' he thought. He walked down the corridors and arrived to Mai's room. He watched her lie there. It was just like before. He walked up to her bedside. Joey grabbed her hand and held it in silence for a while.

"Mai, why do these things always happen to us? I'm mean if I'm not trying to save you from the shadow realm, your always there trying to support me...or steal my soul. I don't know what to say. It's like the odds are against us." Joey whispered to her. He expected her to wake up and yell at him for being so pessimistic. She didn't. The door closed behind him, and he heard somebody breathing.

"Did you ever think Mr. Wheeler that it isn't your fate to be her uh..hmm..friend? Did you think it was her fate to be good? You know Mr. Wheeler Miss Valentine was already aware of her fate. Now I should give you a lesson!" the voice yelled. Joey gulped.

* * *

Okay guys this sums up that chapter! I wrote another one-shot but I dunno if I will post yet, I'm still thinking about it. 


	9. Mai's fate

Another chapter done! I started writing Ch 10, and I have to say it's my favorite chapter yet. Of course you have to understand my sense of humor to get the 'jokes', but anyway lets continue.

_Tammiya:_ Thanks so much! I'll post the other story, but it's sad...

_Moses-the-little-gurl_: Thanks I will!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Yugi and the others were running in the darkness. Unfortunately the group often found themselves in this situation. Tea was running by Yugi and Duke and Tristan kept trying to get closer to Serenity. Bakura followed them, he was the last one running.

"Wasn't Rebecca a duelist in the tournament?" asked Duke.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yugi wondered. Duke seemed deep in thought.

"Well, maybe Kaiba can track her!" Duke replied.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Serenity. Duke blushed.

"I could of thought of that!" argued Tristan. They kept running, and most of them were getting sick of Tristan and Dukes arguing.

"We have to find Kaiba!" Yugi announced. The others agreed. They ran past different buildings, none of which Kaiba was at. They ran past other duelists but they didn't see Kaiba.

"Hey Yugi!" Tristan called. He stopped running. Yugi didn't want to stop, he had to save his other friends.

"What?" asked Yugi. He was irritated.

"I think we should wait, I mean usually Kaiba's looking for you!" Tristan replied. He couldn't run anymore, and they did need a break. Yugi nodded and they all went to sit on a bench. It was still dark, but they stayed put.

"That was a good idea Tristan!" Serenity said. Tristan beamed while Duke scowled. Something caught Yugi's eye, or rather someone.

"Yugi!" shouted Kaiba. He ran over to the group sitting on the bench.

"What do you want Kaiba?" asked Tristan. He was quite happy his idea worked.

"Aren't you supposed to be babysitting the mutt?" Kaiba snapped. The others groaned. They didn't want an argument. Tristan dropped it for Serenity's sake.

"Mokuba's gone! I can't find him anywhere, I can't track him!" Kaiba explained. His voice was stressed, and worried. His appearance was the same but the stern look in his eye was gone. He was actually worried about his little brother.

"Join the club. My grandpa's missing, prof. Hopkins and Rebecca are also missing. Serenity and Bakura were kidnaped but they were saved. Now lets see, Tristan almost got sent to the shadow realm...but um Mai went instead. Joey said he'd catch up with us later, so now he's basically missing." Yugi explained. Kaiba sighed, he knew he shouldn't of invited these people to his tournament.

"Listen Yugi, I didn't come to listen to your stupid stories about the shadow realm, I came to find out where my brother is!" Kaiba announced, he was very angry and Yugi's explanation only made his mood worse.

"Do you know anything about the people doing this?" asked Tea. Kaiba just noticed she was there.

"No, if I did I would of saved my brother by myself!" he yelled back. Tea crossed her arms over her chest and quit talking.

"Listen I did get a note. It said that to get what I want, I must overcome what I want." Kaiba said. He was looking directly at Yugi. He was trying to forget about everyone else standing there.

"These guys like riddles!" Tristan added. Kaiba ignored him.

"Yugi, to save my brother I must beat you in a duel!" Kaiba yelled. Yugi looked at him, this really wasn't the time.

"We have to go up there!" Kaiba yelled. He was pointing to the rooftop of the building behind them.

"Yugi, you can't!" yelled Tea. She grabbed his arm to try to stop him, but he quickly removed it.

"I've got to!" replied Yugi. The whole group went up the stairs in the building. When they arrived at the top, Kaiba went to one side and Yugi went to the other.

"Let's duel!" they screamed.

* * *

"What do ya mean?" Joey yelled. He was standing in the hospital at Mai's bedside, and some luniac had just challenged him to a duel. By now, Joey figured it was a man. The man laughed. 

"Miss Valentine and I have met before. Of course in her condition she couldn't tell you." he said. His voice was controlling, but calm at the same time. Joey ran his hands through his hair.

"Hey, are we gonna duel or what?" Joey yelled. He didn't want some weird guy talking about Mai.

"In due time, but first I think I should wake up Miss Valentine!" the man announced. Joey stood in front of Mai.

"You aren't gonna touch her!" Joey said. He was confused, he was yelling at some guy in a hospital and yet nobody came to see what the problem was.

"I don't need to." the man said calmly. He was wearing a huge cape and his face was covered in darkness. It was a different man than before. He pulled out a card from his pocket. He put the card to a necklace he was wearing, and a white light filled the hospital. Mai slowly started to awaken.

"Mai!" Joey called. She sat up. Mai looked around the hospital. She was strapped up to many different machines, and it was all to familiar. She was so weak. He skin was pale and her eyes had changed. They were a deep purple, but they held no expression. Her blonde hair was limp and it hung on her head. Everything caused her pain.

"Hello Mai." the man laughed evilly. Mai turned her head, ignoring the constant pain. With all her energy, she gasped. She had seen that man before. He was smiling at her. He was looking at her, examining every part of her. Mai stood up. She pulled the iv out of her arm, and quickly wrapped it in the bandages that were on the nearby table. Joey ran up to her.

"Joey..." she whispered. He looked into her eyes, and frowned. She was too weak to continue, but she had too.

"So, Mai...why didn't you tell your little friend about our meeting?" the man asked. He was laughing wildly now.

"Stop it..." she whispered. She was using all her strength to walk up to this man. The man grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer.

"Let go of her!" yelled Joey. He was ready to kill this man.

"Why?" the man asked blankly. Joey didn't know exactly how to answer this. The man was having fun toying with them.

"Because! Just do it!" Joey commanded. He didn't want Mai to get hurt.

"Joey, stop. Just let him...just let him take me...please...don't do anything..." Mai pleaded, but Joey wasn't going to listen.

"Mr. Wheeler, I believe Miss Valentine has been fibbing to you. " the man said. His teeth were clenched, and his hand was now holding Mai's waist. She was holding onto consciousness.

"Joey, don't listen!" she yelled, but Joey had to.

'Why would she lie to me? About what?' Joey thought.

"Miss Valentine and I met shortly after the defeat of Dartz. He was a smart man, but unlike my boss he was easily defeated. She stayed in America, and of course I followed her. I knew she was special to your group of friends. So, I decided to find out what made her so special. I went to visit my boss, and he told me some very interesting things, which I had to pass on to Miss Valentine." he said. Tears were running down her face. She couldn't look at Joey. Joey was listening, he was trying to piece everything together.

"See Mr. Wheeler, I know everything about everybody. Well my boss does anyway, he can see what your doing at any given moment. There is no escaping him. He can also read the future. This a very useful skill of his. Unfortunately, he can only see so far. Luckily, he saw what defeated everyone of you. He will be able to rule the world earlier." the man continued.

"But what has dis got to do wit Mai?" Joey asked. His anger was rising. Evil people could never get to the point.

"Oh, testy aren't we? Anyway, my boss can only see certain futures. Lucky for him, Mai's future intertwined with all of yours. He can also see Yugi's and Bakura's." the man explained.

"Wait, he can only see the future of people who were sent to the shadow realm?" Joey asked. It clicked in his mind, and the picture was becoming clearer.

"Very good. Now Mai's been sent to the shadow realm, but you already knew this. My boss found out that she was a good friend of yours. Of course after Dartz was destroyed, he didn't know if she would be of use anymore. We found out she would be. Joey, we know how you will be defeated, and we know how you will die!" the man laughed. Whatever color was left drained out of Mai's face. Joey gulped, this was too much to take in.

"Mr. Wheeler, Mai Valentine will kill you!" the man laughed.

"Joey, don't listen to him!" Mai yelled. Joey just stood there. He didn't know what to do. He slowly dropped to the floor. Mai was crying harder.

"That's right. Your precious friend will kill you. Why do you think she stayed away? She thought that she could change her future. Of course Mai, your fate cannot be changed!" the man yelled. He now was looking at Mai. He pushed her into the wall, and he was holding her up. His hand was holding her chin, and he was making her look at him.

"Now, look into my eyes. You will see your future. What's it feel like to destroy the only person who ever cared about you? You will relive your worst fears Miss Valentine! Of course you did come close once, but this time is for real. " the man yelled. Mai couldn't breath. It was happening all over again, the pain she felt. The anger was building up in her. The man wouldn't let go of her. Mai couldn't take it.

She kicked the man. He fell to the ground. She ran over to Joey and grabbed his hand. They ran out of the hospital. The man was far behind them, but slowly catching up. Mai was still weak, but she had to run. She couldn't let that guy hurt Joey.

"We've got to find Yugi and tell him what we know!" Joey suggested.

"Yeah, but first I suggest that we try not to get killed." Mai panted. She still was weak. They continued to run in the darkness. The man chasing him was not happy, and he would be punished by his boss. Of course his boss was watching them laughing. He decided to check up on Yugi.

* * *

Okay well I'll post Ch 10 ASAP! I just happen to become fond of Bakura, so he has a bigger part...but its later! (Mai's still my fav...but I really like Bakura) Oh and I have to warn the non Joey and Mai fans...I luv the pairing so I will include it in the next chapters...nothing big, but if you read between the lines you'll see it...anyway thought I'd say it!


	10. On the rooftop

Honestly, this chapter has to be my personal favorite so far! I hope everyone is enjoying it!

**Tammiya**- thanks!

**Intricate simplicity**- Thanks and I will write more about the card, but it doesn't come into play until later (I made a pun...I better stop doing English homework)

**Iluvurstories**- Thanks, I'm glad you think some parts are funny! (I love ur pename)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...and I never will...unless my master plan works...oh wait nobody's supposed to know...shutting up now...

* * *

Sweat was dropping off of Yugi's face. His friends were shouting out words of encouragement, but nothing was helping. There is only one person you can depend on in a duel and that is yourself. Many people have told Yugi that, and he always disagreed. Lately he's felt that way. Yami was gone and poor Yugi was alone.

"Your turn Yugi!" Kaiba yelled. He had assembled the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. They were tied with 500 lifepoints each. Yugi's Dark Magician had been destroyed quite a while ago, and Yugi was running out of options. He drew a card.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi shouted as he placed the card on his duel disk. The swords inclosed Kaiba's dragon. Kaiba's smile had been turned into a smirk. He didn't care what Yugi played, he was only delaying his defeat.

'I wish Joey was here.' Yugi thought to himself. He had no idea where his friend had gone.

"Turn here!" Joey yelled. He was now leading Mai. They ran into a deserted building. They saw the man that chased them run past the building. They both were quiet. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing. They were leaning on the wall. Mai was still weak.

"We've got ta find Yugi!" Joey said. Mai just nodded. Joey sat down beside her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Joey asked. She was having a hard time moving.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me...worry about yourself." Mai replied. Silence had crept between the two. The awkwardness had been unleashed. Mai didn't know what to say to Joey. She didn't want to be here with him.

"How long have you known?" Joey asked. He just had to break the silence.

"A while. Honestly, I thought it was all a bad dream. I have so many, it's like I can't tell what's real and what's not. I know it sounds crazy. They followed me, I mean they know everything about me." Mai whispered. She was slightly embarrassed. He probably thought she was crazy. Joey was the only person Mai ever confided in.

"I don't think your crazy." Joey replied. Mai smiled. Joey stood up first, and pulled Mai up.

"Joey, listen." Mai whispered.

"Huh?" Joey asked. Mai put her hand over his mouth.

"Yugi, there's no way you can win!" a voice yelled. Joey now heard it.

"We've got to go upstairs!" Mai yelled.

"That's Kaiba's voice. Mai duck someone is coming." Joey yelled. He pushed her down. They hid in the corner of the building. It was old and the floor was pure dirt. The ceiling was caved in, and it looked very capable of caving in at any given moment. A man carrying in a young boy had entered.

"Yeah, I'm bringing him to Kaiba. Then I'll take his soul." the man spoke into his cellphone. Before Mai knew what Joey was doing, he jumped up and punched the man. Mai got up and grabbed the young boy. She took him to hide behind some boxed. The man Joey attacked was unconscious.

"Mai!" Joey yelled. She had disappeared. Joey's instant thought was that something bad had happened to her. She arose from her hiding place. She also brought the boy.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked. He grabbed her shoulders, and was shaking her.

"What? Yeah...I'm fine, I'm just a little lightheaded, but I told you not to worry about me! I can take care of myself!" Mai replied. She pushed Joey's arms away. Joey smiled, she seemed to be acting like her old self. They hadn't noticed who the boy was. There was a broken window where a little bit of light was pouring in. There must have been a street light nearby.

"Mokuba?" Mai asked.

"Yeah...have you seen my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"He's upstairs, were pretty sure that he was dueling Yugi." Joey replied.

"Then why are you two down here?" Mokuba asked. He raised an eyebrow and gave them a very suspicious look.

"We were just fearing for our lives, ya know the normal stuff we do.."Joey replied. Mokuba just shrugged. They began to walk up the stairs. Mokuba went first. Mai followed him. Joey went behind Mai, so if she fell, he could catch her. Mai still felt very weak, and all she wanted to do was sit down.

"What do you think Mokuba thought we were doin?" Joey whispered in Mai's ears.

"Honestly Joey..." Mai sighed. She rolled her eyes. Joey laughed. Mokuba looked behind him. Mai didn't look too good. They finally arrived at the top.

"Guys!" Tea yelled. Tea was surprised to see Mai, Joey and Mokuba together. She was also surprised to see them all covered in dirt.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled. He almost ran over to see him, but he was in a duel.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled back. He was suddenly happy.

"Joey!" Yugi said happily. Joey waved back. They went to go stand with the group.

"Did you find out anything?" Bakura asked. Joey looked down at the ground.

"Mai, your awake!" Tristan yelled. Mai nodded.

"So you weren't sent to the shadow realm. That's great news!" Tea exclaimed. She was practically jumping up and down.

"I wouldn't say that hon." Mai replied. She became very quiet. Tristan looked over at her.

"You don't look to good." Tristan told her.

"Thanks, I'll benefit from that so much. Now if any of you don't mind I have to go sit down." Mai snapped. She leaned against the pole of the stairway. It was more like a little wall.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Tristan said. She did seem to be acting like her old self and that comforted Tristan.

"Neither did she, we just found out some umm very bad stuff...like there's an unconscious guy downstairs who was going to take Mokuba's soul. There is also another of those weird guys that was chasing us. Oh, and um there boss can read the future of anybody who was trapped in the shadow realm and he can see our every move!" Joey explained.

"Yeah, that might upset me too." Bakura added. Joey put all his attention towards the duel. None of them noticed Mai slowly going down the steps. She gave them one last look, she wasn't going to be their downfall.

Yugi just played the Dark Magician Girl. She was powered up from the magician in his graveyard. Joey smiled at his friend.

"Joey, did you find out anything else?" Serenity asked. Joey stopped smiling.

"Nothing that would help us." Joey fibbed.

"Well, you should tell us everything you know!" Tea said. Joey looked at her. He didn't know what to do.

"You can do it big brother!" Mokuba yelled. His yelling brought Joey out of his thoughts. Yugi had just played Mystical Hats. Now Kaiba had to pick a hat. Kaiba was becoming nervous. Joey smiled, he had a feeling that Yugi would win.

"Attack the hat on the left!" Kaiba yelled. The dragon did, and Yugi smiled.

"Relieve trap card!" Yugi commanded. Kaiba flashed. Yugi couldn't even announce the card. Kaiba's monster dissolved into a million pieces. He dropped to the ground, ashamed of losing again. Mokuba ran up and hugged him.

"Well Yugi that makes like 50 you 0 Kaiba!" Tristan said. Yugi smiled. He glanced at Joey, he seemed nervous. The group briefly celebrated Yugi's victory.

* * *

Sorry, as you can see I just skip around the duels...I don't really know much about the cards! Oh well! Ya know review if you want...if you don't that's okay. 


	11. Leaving and Quitting

Hello my happy readers! I hope my grammar is better, I've been working on it! Anyway, I hope this story is coming along! (More Mai and Joey...later, and not in this chapter...well not really) Oh and I will be adding a new 'twist' to the story, so stay tuned and all of your questions will be answered...now I must reply to my lovely reviewers!

**Tammiya**- Thanks! (It is cute isn't it, lol)

**FA**- Why thank you!

**Darkhope**- Thanks! ( Me too, JxM rocks)

**Disclaimer: clears throat I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

Dawn was coming up. The darkness of the sky was starting to lighten up. The sunrise would be a welcome sight to the group. Well, maybe not for Kaiba.

"This didn't even count as a match. I was just trying to save my brother. I will see you in the finals. Now I must go find the people who stole my brother!" Kaiba said. His voice was snappy. Yugi smiled, Kaiba always got that way when he lost.

"Good job Yug!" Joey said. He patted Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi beamed.

"Uh guys, wasn't Mai here earlier?" Duke asked. Everyone was surprised to hear his voice.

"You don't think those creeps got her?" Yugi asked to nobody in particular.

"Maybe she went to tell them where we are." Tristan suggested. Joey gave him a peculiar look. It was the look of anger and vengeance all in one.

"I'm just saying, once you're bad . . . it's hard to trust you again!" Tristan argued. He was defending himself, and nobody was yelling at him. Joey just ignored him. He looked at the stairs. Mai was sitting there earlier. Bakura ripped Joey away from his thoughts.

"Well, I don't think she's doing anything bad. Personally, I don't know where she went. Tristan just because a person is bad once, doesn't make them bad all the time!" Bakura explained. Yugi nodded, he felt Bakura was educated in this subject. He did have a Yami that tried to kill him and destroy the world on a daily basis. At least with the pharaoh gone, Bakura's Yami was gone too.

The sun was slowly rising. It was immediately covered by clouds. The air was humid and moist. Joey looked at the sun. He didn't know wether to tell them everything he knew.

"C'mon Joey!" Yugi said. They were going to leave, and Joey wasn't paying attention at all. They walked down the steps. At the bottom was the unconscious guy. Everyone stepped over him. Joey laughed.

"Hey Tristan, I knocked that guy out!" Joey exclaimed. He pointed at the man and laughed. Then he left the building. They all stood outside.

"These people are very peculiar!" Yugi stated.

"How so?" Serenity asked. Everyone knew she was nieve.

"Well, they don't keep the people they capture for very long. I mean, what did they do to you when they captured you?'' Yugi asked.

"They sent me to the shadow realm. Then they brought me back. They saw Tea, and pushed me toward her. After Tristan went off running, Tea was terribly distraught. I remember that much! Of course being sent to the shadow realm wasn't horrible. You get used to it eventually." Bakura explained.

"I don't remember anything. I passed out!" Serenity added. Suddenly, Joey understood something.

"Yugi, these people, they can see the futures of the people. The only people they can see are the people that have gone to the shadow realm. That's how they knew Mai's future! That's how they know yours! Yugi, they must see you at anytime because you've been to the shadow realm!" Joey concluded. He felt very smart.

"That must mean that they want to send all your friends to the shadow realm, so they know everything about you! Whoever this is, they are making sure they have a good eye on you." Tea explained. She figured this out, thanks to Joey. Joey beamed.

"Yeah, so we know that they have a relationship with the shadow realm. We also know that they can see our every move. Now we have to figure out what they want and how to defeat them." Yugi analyzed. The group agreed.

"So, wait Joey . . . you didn't tell us about them knowing about Mai's future!" Duke exclaimed. Joey just gave a goofy grin.

"Well, what happens?" Tea asked. Joey's smile quickly faded.

"Um, nothin worth knowing." Joey lied. He didn't want them to know. He didn't want to know. Joey had a feeling that that's why Mai left.

"Well now we have to find the Prof., Rebecca, Gramps, and Mai." Tristan concluded. Joey shook his head.

"Actually, Mai left on her own free will. It's the others that we have to find. If Mai wanted to be found, she wouldn't have left." Joey explained.

"Why did she leave?" asked Serenity. She couldn't figure out why some people seemed to have a problem with Mai. All Serenity knew was that Mai had been acting different.

"Why does Mai do a lot of things Mai does?" asked Duke. Of course this was a rectorial question. Joey laughed, he often wondered that himself.

"Well she has been acting different." Tea added. Tea felt that Mai could turn against them again.

"Kinda. Not really, she told off Duke when he was trying to get me to stay with him. Remember Duke, in the airport, you wanted me to go with you to your house instead of flying to Domino right away!" Serenity innocently reminded him. Joey turned around. He slowly started to walk to Duke. He stopped walking and ran.

"Now Duke, why were ya trying to get my little sista to go wit ya?" Joey yelled. He was just inches from Duke's face.

"Umm, well . . . I . . . was . . . umm . . . trying to be a good friend."Duke gulped after he spoke each word. Joey pushed him on the ground. He would have punched him, but Serenity held him back. Joey stopped, and helped Duke up. Duke was terrified.

"Guys, we have to find everybody else!" Yugi commanded.

* * *

A man was laughing. It was the boss. The plan was going perfectly. Everybody did exactly what he wanted. The only thing that went wrong was when Mai and Joey escaped. It all worked out for the best though. Mai was now alone, and he knew exactly how to get her to succumb to him. The man was going to destroy Yugi's future, just as Yugi destroyed his.

He covered his face with his cape. His worker saw a glimpse of his eyes. At one time they had been green and youthful. Now, they were dark. They were soulless and haunting. This man had a very special connection to the shadow realm. He knew what he had to do. He walked further into the darkness. He was ready to get another servant.

* * *

Sunlight was trying its hardest to peer through the clouds. It was failing miserably. Mai was trying to smooth her skirt. She had got most of the dirt off. She also had managed to smooth out the wrinkles on her clothes. Her hair, was still normal. How it stayed that way was a mystery in itself. She sighed. Mai walked along the streets. She saw people happily dueling. She had finally entered some civilization, at least she was away from the abandoned part of town.

Mai took each step carefully. She knew that somebody was watching her. She had felt it, ever since the plane landed. The dreams she had been having were not normal. Somebody was messing with her mind, and she knew it. The darkness that she had seen in the airport was not a sign of her going crazy. Somebody was out to get her. Uneasy thoughts clouded her mind.

Mai looked around her.

'How can these people be so happy?' she wondered. People were just enjoying the tournament. Suddenly, somebody distracted her from her thoughts.

"Hey Mai!" Mokuba greeted. His smile had come back to his face. Although he was faced with a trauma, he seemed fine.

"Hi Mokuba, did you lose your brother again?" Mai asked.

"No, he was challenged to a duel. He should be done in a few minutes." Mokuba answered. Mai could only smile at his innocence. She was ignoring the odd stares of the people that passed them. Suddenly, Mai felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around, nobody seemed to be looking at her.

"Whatcha looking at Mai?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, nothing." Mai lied. She didn't want to worry him. She had the same theory as Joey. In fact she had the exact same theory.

"Mokuba, when you were captured, what happened?" Mai asked. Mokuba lowered his eyes and began to answer.

"I felt like I couldn't be happy. They kept me in a dark room. I couldn't see a thing. All I knew was that if Kaiba didn't do what they wanted then they would send me to the shadow realm!" Mokuba answered. Mai seemed confused.

"I wonder what these people want with Kaiba?" Mai thought aloud.

"What people?" asked Mokuba.

"The people who are doing these awful things." Mai replied. Mokuba nodded. He was very curious about something.

"I thought you were with Joey and the gang?" Mokuba asked. Mai suddenly became silent.

"Well, I had to leave." Mai answered. She wanted to keep her answer short and sweet.

"Why?" asked Mokuba. He was quite inquisitive.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home. I don't have any money, but I'm going home early." Mai responded. Mokuba looked confused.

"But, this is the last tournament Seto is ever holding! How could you quit!" Mokuba shouted. He was really surprised at Mai's previous answer. Mai just sighed and flipped her hair back. She twirled a strand, and she did that when she was nervous. Mai sat down at the table that was behind here. Mokuba joined her.

"I have too." Mai answered. Mokuba wanted answers, but she wasn't going to give them. He wanted to ask more, but Kaiba interrupted their conversation.

"So, Valentine is going to quit the tournament. You wouldn't have won anyway." Kaiba said. He was in a sour mood, and he wanted someone to take it out one. Unfortunately Mai's mood was just as sour.

"You're not going too win either. Why stay and watch Yugi beat you? I mean it's like a weekly event." Mai snapped back. Kaiba smirked.

"I thought you'd at least cheer your mutt friend on, or are you still out to destroy him?" Kaiba asked. His smirk had grown wider. Mai stood up, pushing back the chair she was sitting on.

"What I do is none of your business is it?" Mai answered.

"It's my tournament, so in a way it is my business. Your just quitting because you're afraid!" Kaiba replied. Mai just laughed.

"Afraid? Damn right! This is nuts, I mean people are being sent to the shadow realm. Why would I stick around to watch people get hurt? It doesn't make sense." Mai explained. She didn't care what Kaiba thought.

"You keep telling yourself that. I never thought you'd believe in that shadow realm crap." Kaiba snickered. Mai just sighed.

"So you are officially quitting the tournament?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes." Mai answered. Kaiba shook his head.

"Fine." Kaiba replied, he really didn't care. He started to walk away, but Mai stopped him.

"Wait, you lost against Yugi, so that means you're done!" Mai stated. Kaiba just smiled.

"True, but to every rule there is a loophole. I did lose, but if I give up all my chips, I can buy my way back in!" Kaiba laughed.

"Nobody knew that, tons of people have already given up!" Mai said.

"It's not my fault, I told them to find somebody who knew the rules!" Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded his head. He agreed with his brother. Kaiba and Mokuba walked off, leaving Mai standing there. She had no money, but she knew she was going home. She took off her duel disk and threw it in the nearest dumpster. That was it, she was done. Mai told herself that dueling was something she couldn't handle. She couldn't handle the risks. Mai walked away, toward the airport.

* * *

I think this was my longest chapter yet...maybe...anyway some questions will be answered soon...

Such as: 1. Will Joey and Mai tell about her future? 2. What is with the evil guy, and what is his name? 3. What's with this evil card?

Okay, so I will see you all on the next chapter! I just want to add that all of my reviewers are the greatest people out there! You guys make me feel good about something I've done! Thank you for reviewing and reading my story!


	12. The Scream Heard Around the Town

Here is the next installment of the story. I really have nothing else to add.

**Cymorial Avalon:** It's okay, I've been busy too! Thanks, I always thought that Mai had a brain, and it bugs me when people make her like a valley girl. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. Thanks for the tip about the capitalization. Yeah, I didn't know that about the Shadow Realm. I don't know much about the anime, I just know about the 4Kids show. I can't wait until you check in again. Thanks so much!

**TX gurl:** I will and thanks!

**Tammiya**: She'll be back! After all she is my favorite character, but for the plot to work she has to quit right now!

**Darkhope:** Thanks, I will!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own my evil boss and the evil card. I guess that's better than nothing!

* * *

Yugi beamed. Despite the horrible fact that his friends were in terrible danger, he was somewhat happy. He had won another duel, and he was one chip closer to the finals. Of course, the finals weren't a major concern of the group at this point. The wind caressed Tea's face. She smiled too. She was Yugi's best friend, and she was proud of him.

"Okay guys, I know we've been distracted lately, but we really need to find out how to defeat these guys. Do they even have a name?"Tea asked. The group didn't know anything else.

"Well, at least Dartz left some clues." Duke sighed. He was cast evil glares from all the group members, except for Serenity. Duke shrugged his shoulders and tried to give an innocent look.

"Who's Dartz?" Serenity asked. The name sounded familiar, and she knew her brother had mentioned it. She often forgot who was who, and there were so many bad guys anyway. Serenity took in the silence.

"Never mind." Serenity said blankly. She wanted to know, but now wasn't the time.

"Yugi!" a voice yelled. Yugi looked around, maybe it was the guy who had taken his grandpa.

"What?" Yugi yelled back. A short figure in a black cape came up to him. He snickered, and Yugi knew who it was.

"Weevil!" Yugi shouted. Weevil's hood fell and his face was exposed. Something was different about it. His expression was blank and his eyes weren't normal. At one time they were green and full of life, and now they were blank. They were soulless.

"Did you join up wit these creeps?" Joey yelled at him. Weevil just gave a small smile.

"These creeps are called Rangers. They aren't creeps. They showed me the way! With my new card, I will be able to get my revenge on Yugi!" Weevil shouted. Joey placed his head in his hands. Serenity stood by him. She heard him mutter something about this not happening again. Joey suddenly looked up.

"I've got to go!" Joey yelled. He dashed off. Serenity tried to go after him, but Duke held her back.

"We have to go after him!" Serenity screamed. She pushed Duke off and started to cry.

"Maybe we should." Tristan agreed. Tea nodded, she thought they should go after him.

"No, Joey knows what he's doing!" Yugi yelled. The group became quiet.

"Well little Yugi, are you prepared to be sent into your own personal Shadow Realm?" Weevil asked. He laughed.

"Let's duel." They both said. Yugi put his deck in his duel disk and drew.

"Joey, I hope you're okay." Yugi whispered. The wind blew through his hair, and Yugi made the first move.

* * *

Joey ran. He didn't know why, but he did see a pattern. He could feel the evil in the air. Joey hated entering tournaments, but now he had to save his friends. Joey looked around him. People were dueling, but there weren't nearly as many as before. He sighed, running around in circles wasn't getting him anywhere. He had to find the guys who went after his sister and Mai. Joey suddenly had an idea. He started to run toward the airport, in hopes of finding something.

* * *

The weather was now freezing cold, and Mai thought it would snow. She hadn't been in Japan for so long, she didn't know if it snowed or not. She kept walking. She couldn't hurt her friends. She kept hearing things and she thought she was going crazy.

"Mai . . . " someone whispered. Every time the wind blew past her, a voice said her name. She started shaking her head. She looked at the ground and noticed something. She picked it up, and it was a necklace. On it was a little blue gem. Mai threw it on the ground and it shattered. Mai started panting.

"It was just a necklace, don't worry about it." Mai told herself. She walked a little quicker. With each step she took, she looked back. Someone was messing with her.

"Hey Mai!" someone gleefully said. Mai stopped, she had heard that voice before. It confused her because there wasn't anyone else around except for her. Mai turned around, and nobody was there. Suddenly, she saw a man in a cape. His voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Valon?" she asked. The man just laughed.

"No, I just like to mess with you!" he replied. Mai shook her head. His voice didn't sound like Valon's anymore. It was hard and cold. It was the same man from the hospital.

"What do you want?" Mai yelled. She was backing up. Somehow, she backed up into a wall. The man removed his hood. His eyes were black. He was muscular and tan. His hair was brown and it fell all over his face. He had a tiny scar above his right eye, but it was only noticeable if one was standing right by him. Mai gulped.

"I want what anyone wants. I want power." He laughed. He grabbed Mai's wrist. She couldn't escape. He was too powerful.

"I can't give you power . . . "Mai said. All her bravery was gone, and she exposed all her weaknesses. The man just laughed.

"Yes you can. All you have to do is help me, and nobody gets hurt!" the man told her. Mai tried to run, but he pushed her back up against the wall.

"I won't help you!" Mai yelled. The mans eyes lowered to hers.

"Look at this!" he said. He held up a little necklace. It was the same one Mai broke.

"I broke it!" Mai yelled in disbelief. The man just laughed. She hated his laughter.

"Things can be fixed. Of course people cannot. Look into it!" He commanded. Mai tried to look away, but it was to no effect. She gazed into it.

She saw people. They were just falling over. She saw Yugi's grandpa shouting Yugi's name. Yugi ran to him, but he fell over for no reason. Rebecca and Professor Hopkins were crying. Tea had fallen over Yugi's body, so had Tristan. Serenity was hysterical crying in a corner, and Bakura and Duke were trying to console her. Joey was just standing there, laughing.

"What is this?" Mai asked. The tears were dying to spill out of her violet eyes, but they wouldn't come out. The man put the necklace in his pocket.

"This is what happens if you don't join me. I know your future. I know you're supposed to destroy your only true friend. My boss can change your future Mai. He can give you what you wanted, and make sure none of your friends get hurt." The man explained. Mai looked at the ground.

'' No, I won't join you . . . I'm leaving, so none of this will happen." Mai argued. The man grabbed her wrists tight. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she didn't.

"Oh, it will happen. Believe me, because of you everyone will be destroyed. Join me and none of your friends will get hurt, nether will you." He whispered in her ear. Every part of Mai told her to say no, but she didn't. She was speechless. The man laughed.

"You can't escape me, or your memories, but you can escape the future." He whispered. He was getting closer to Mai. She shivered.

"No, I won't do it!" she yelled. She kicked him, and he backed off. She tried to run, but again he caught her.

"You won't get away!" he yelled. He shook her, and she started to cry.

"I know everything about you. I know your past and your future. You can't win." He said. He was so close to her. She could feel him breathing. He held up her head, and she felt his hands. They were burning her face. It was a sinister touch.

"No, I won't . . . "she whispered. Her courage was drained. He knew her weakness. He used it against her, and she knew it was working.

"You already did . . . " he whispered back. He laughed, and he put his head right in front of hers. He pressed his lips upon hers, and she pushed him away and screamed. She slowly fell to the ground. Every awful feeling she ever felt came to her. She felt trapped. She saw glass fall to the ground. Sand slowly came after. Her hourglass had broke again. The man laughed. Mai's surroundings slowly started to spin around her. Something was choking her. She couldn't breathe.

Mai just felt burning. Tears escaped her eyes. Mai completely fell to ground. The man laughed. She was gone.

"I told you I'd win!" the man laughed. He slipped a card in her hand. He was quite happy with his job. Mai laid on the ground. The man slowly walked away. It was happening.

Mai was stuck in a dark place. It looked just like the place she was at during the airport. Air was coming slowly to her. She was sure she was dying. She tried to walk, but couldn't. Mai wasn't trapped in anything. She was just surrounded by darkness. Something was glowing. She followed the glowing. It was a faint blue. Mai grabbed it, and power surged through her. She tried to yell, but nothing came out. Mai broke the stone, and all the light went out.

The boss laughed, it was all working. They were piecing together all of the little clues. Now he had all of Mai's energy to work for him. All of her evil energy was his. He laughed a little at this.

* * *

Joey had stopped in his tracks. He had heard the screaming. For some reason, Joey didn't run anymore. He just stood there. A tear rolled out of his eye, but he casually brushed it away.

The group had also heard the screaming. Serenity looked at Tea. Tea shrugged. She was petrified. Yugi sighed. Duke and Tristan looked confused.

"What was that?" Bakura asked.

"I think I know." Yugi answered. His tone was solemn and sad at the same time.

Confused much? If you are . . . then you'll have to keep reading to figure it out! Review if you want, if you don't thanks for checking this fic out. I'm glad you came. Okay, onto the next chapter . . .


	13. Joey knows

Hey, sorry it took me a little while to update. I just haven't been in a writing mood and I've been busy. Hopefully this chapter will not be as confusing as the last one. If it is, I'm so sorry...my computer is being stupid and it won't let me change anything or add those lines that I like to put between paragraphs. Did anybody see the last episode of Waking the Dragons? It mad me mad, I wanted some more 'confrontations'. Like I at least wanted Mai to tell Joey good-bye. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. Anyway on to the reviewers...

Tammiya- Don't worry, things will clear up...later

intricate simplicity- It's fine, I've been busy too. Oh and I can't say anything about Mai just yet...

Cymorial Avalon- Thanks for the quick fix. It wasn't Valon, the man in the cape was just messing with Mai's mind. If it helps I named his Claudius so know he has name. I want to give Bakura some more air time soon, I think I found a way for that to work, but I don't know yet. I just love Bakura! I think Joey does have a brain, he just doesn't use it all the time. Thanks so much, you are always helping me out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. . . if I did then things would be different! Oh they would!

The wind howled around Yugi's ears. Tea looked at him confused.

"What do you think it is Yugi?" Tea asked. Her eyes were full of concern. Yugi just gave her a small glance.

"The evil has actually started." Yugi said. His tone was dull and lifeless. Tea turned to Tristan and he shrugged.

"You mean, this isn't the worst?" Serenity asked. Duke and Tristan moved closer to her. Yugi shook his head no. Weevil was impatiently tapping his foot on the other side. He had to beat Yugi, and he wanted to do it now.

"Guys, I'm worried about Joey." Serenity stated. Everyone nodded, they were worried too.

"Maybe Tristan should go look for him, and I can stay here with Serenity!" Duke suggested. Tristan immediately sweatdropped.

"Why don't you both go. Tea and I will watch Serenity for a while. Besides Yugi is right here, we'll be fine!" suggested Bakura. Tristan and Duke gave him an evil glance. Tea pushed them along.

"Good luck guys, and be careful." Tea warned. Tristan and Duke walked away sadly.

"I'm seriously lost!" Joey said. He kicked the ground, but it didn't help. His toe was now throbbing in pain. The city was darker and there were many alleys. Clouds began covering the sky. Joey had followed the sidewalk for some way. He could see the airport in the distance. He sighed.

'I've got to find her!' he thought. Joey was still blaming himself for what happened. She left because she didn't want to hurt him.

'I guess she doesn't think I can handle myself.' Joey analyzed. He didn't know where everything went wrong. He had watched her change from a loud insensitive women to a women who lived out her fears everyday. He taught her about friendship, and for what. Joey couldn't stand to be alone with his thoughts and memories. His feet automatically took him towards the airport.

"Listen, boss I did it!" the man exclaimed. His boss was sitting on a huge swivel chair, and the man couldn't see him.

"It did take you a while, I know that this girl wasn't that hard to capture Claudius." the boss laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they would run off!" Claudius apologized. His voice was quivering and he became afraid.

''Exactly, you weren't thinking. You gave them too much information, and now you will go to the Shadow Realm! You will spend the remainder of your useless existence there!" the boss laughed. He snapped his fingers and the man fell to the ground. The boss stood up and kicked the man.

''Now I believe I have a date. Of course if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.'' the boss said. He was looking at his worker on the ground. He kicked him again, just because he could. He left the office which he was in. He was covered in a dark cape and could not be seen by normal people. Only certain people could see him in his real form. He walked towards the place where Mai's body laid.

Tristan and Duke had argued the whole time. They had been gone for several hours and they couldn't find anything. Tea had become worried, so Bakura ran off to look for them.

"I could be with Serenity if you didn't open your big mouth!" Duke yelled, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. Tristan shook his head.

"Yeah right, why would she want to be with you?" Tristan argued back.

"Because I am better!" Duke replied simply. Tristan rubbed his temples. Duke laughed. He was confident he was winning this argument. Tristan just happened to look up and see somebody running down an alley.

"Hey buddy, wait up!" Tristan shouted. The man stopped running.

"Tristan, Duke?" he asked. The man was none other than Joey Wheeler.

"Joey! Man everyone was so worried about you! Why did you take off running like that? You really scared your sister!" Duke lectured. Joey just cupped his head in his hands. He didn't have time for this, peoples lives were at stake.

"Seriously guys, just shut up!" Joey yelled. Duke looked startled. Tristan also looked surprised at Joeys sudden outburst.

"Yugi needs you Joey! You've got to go back!" Tristan pleaded. Joey dropped his head down.

"You guys don't understand. Yug will do just fine wit out me, he's fought Weevil many times before, he doesn't need me. He knows that I'm always there with him, and I always will be, but I got other friends I have to worry about right now!" Joey explained. His tone became sad and yet angry at the same time. Duke nodded in agreement and Tristan stood there watching him.

"Well, who are you saving right now?" Tristan asked. Joey looked up at him.

"Well, first of all did you hear a scream?" Joey asked. Tristan and Duke nodded their heads yes. They did hear the scream and they were curious as to what it was.

''Well, I knew who screamed. It was Mai." Joey asked.

"How do you know it was her?" Duke asked.

"I just do." Joey replied. It sounded crazy, but Joey knew.

"Well listen, she doesn't want to be helped man. She's the one who left the group." Tristan told Joey.

"Are you saying that it was her fault?" yelled Joey. Tristan stepped back from him.

"No man, I'm just saying maybe she doesn't wanna be helped." Tristan answered. He knew there were a few things not to get Joey mad about. Talking badly about Mai was way up on that list.

"She does, I've gotta save her. I've gotta ta prove to her dat she's wrong!" Joey exclaimed. Duke was baffled.

"Wrong about what?" Duke asked. Joey became silent for a minute. Mai and Joey were the only ones who knew about her fate, none of his friends knew. Joey didn't want to tell them either.

"Nothing." Joey mumbled. Duke was going to ask him to speak up, but he heard someone running towards them.

"Tristan, Duke, Joey!" yelled the man running towards them. Tristan automatically knew from the voice that the man was Bakura.

"Bakura!" Joey shouted back. He waved his arms up and down. Bakura arrived at the group of men. He put his hands on his knees and bent down. He took a few sharp breaths and stood up again.

"Everyone was worried about you guys, so I said I would find you guys." Bakura explained.

"But what about Serenity and Tea?" Tristan asked. He was concerned for their well being.

"Their with Yugi, and their fine. Yugi was winning by the way. His lifepoints were at 1000 while Weevils were at 800. I'm sure he'll do just fine!" Bakura told the group. For the first time that day, Joey breathed a sigh of relief. Something splat against his hair. Rain was slowly falling from the sky.

"Oh great." Joey muttered. Bakura was all ready to go back, but Joey stopped him.

"It's this way!" Joey said as he was pointing down an alley. It was exceptionally dark, even though it was still daytime. Of course the clouds and rain didn't brighten it up either.

The boss moved quickly and quietly through the maze of the city. He knew exactly which turn to take and which shortcut to use. In a matter of minutes, he arrived at his destination. He knew that people were running towards him, but it made no difference to him. He walked out towards the body lying in the rain.

He placed his hand on her head and whispered in her ears.

"Time to get up." the boss silently commanded. Suddenly it felt like life was given back to her. The view of the alley was slowly coming into focus. Her purple eyes were finally gaining back all the color they had lost. She focused her eyes and watched the man standing over her.

"Glad you could join me Miss Valentine." he laughed. Mai couldn't make out any indefinite body shape. All she saw was a cape and shadows of a man.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. She was sick of being sent back to the Shadow Realm. The man could only laugh at her futile attempts to move. She was weak from before and she grew weaker by the second.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'What doesn't kill us makes us stronger.'?" the boss asked her. Mai didn't think this was the time for riddles.

"Sure." she answered blankly. He nodded his head.

"Well, remember when you had the orachalcos stone? You thought it would kill you, but it only made you more powerful." he reminded her.

"It didn't give me power, it only caused pain." Mai snapped. He didn't know anything about pain.

"Oh but it did give you power, just like you give me power. See Mai, your angry...but not only that, your miserable. Your sick and tired of being alone. You know about your fate but you don't want to go through with it. Since you won't kill him, I become stronger." he explained.

"That doesn't make sense!" Mai yelled. His story was outrageous.

"It makes perfect sense. I'm connected to the Shadow Realm through a certain kind of magic, I thrive off of your fear. If you kill Joey, I get his soul. If you don't kill him, I'll thrive off of your fear until you die. It's a win win situation...well for me." the boss explained.

"Your sick." Mai yelled. The boss just laughed, she was fun to torment.

"Oh, am I? Why don't you ask your friends what they think of me? Go on, their coming now...perhaps you are going crazy." he said.

Joey, Tristan and Duke arrived at the scene. Bakura was far behind, they had got a head start running. What they saw, was not what they expected.

Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet the main evil character is the boss man...he's nameless right now so I will refer to him as the boss. Anyway I'm working on a name so stay tuned. (I think this chapter is a cliffie...maybe) Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and review if you want, if you don't...I'll get over it.


	14. Mai's Insanity

Been real busy . . . um thanks to my reviewers! I don't have time to thank you all individually but I will later! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Mai turned over to see Joey, Tristan and Duke. Joey ran over to her immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Mai's face was horror stuck. She pushed Joey away.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Joey didn't see what the problem was.

"Joey, I didn't want him to hurt you!" Mai yelled. She thought he was nuts.

"Um, Mai . . . nobody else is here." Joey pointed out.

"Yes . . . don't you see him?" Mai asked. The boss was laughing in Mai's ear. He pulled her arms back.

"They can't see me my dear, only people who have gone to the Shadow Realm can see me!" the boss explained.

"I don't believe you!" Mai screamed as she pushed the man off of her.

"What don't you believe us about Mai?" Duke asked. It must have been a weird sight to see Mai constantly falling and yelling for no reason.

"You can't see him!" Mai said.

"See who?" Duke asked. Mai's expression went blank. She was pushed down again and she was covered in mud.

"Him . . . " Mai answered.

"Joey, I think she finally lost it." Tristan said. Joey didn't want to believe Tristan, but perhaps he was right. Mai was yelling and talking to herself.

"Hmm, they think you're crazy. Pretty soon, their gonna leave you and we can have some more fun!" the boss whispered in her ears.

"Nooooo . . . " Mai screamed. She fell to her knees and covered her ears.

"Mai . . . " Joey started to say, but he couldn't think of anything else to add. He thought she was going crazy.

"Joey . . . you've got to believe me . . . there is somebody here, and once you leave, he's gonna kill me . . . " Mai cried. She was hysterically sobbing.

"Okay, well Mai has totally lost her cool." Tristan stated. Joey only watched sadly. Suddenly Bakura ran toward them.

"Guys watch out!" he yelled. He pushed the boss away. The boss became very angry.

"Until we meet again Miss Valentine, and give Yugi a message for me . . . tell him that what he once loved will be the end of him!" the boss said before sliding away into the darkness.

Mai's head was pounding. Bakura ran up to the guys watching her.

"Great job guys, Mai's being beaten up and you guys just stand there and watch!" Bakura scolded. He helped Mai up, and she looked terrible. Her eye was black and blue, and beyond the fact that she was weak, she was pale.

"Are you okay Mai?'' Bakura asked. Mai gave him a weak smile.

"You could see him?" Mai asked while she was shaking him. Bakura gently nodded.

"See, I'm not crazy! Bakura could see him!" Mai argued.

"Well Bakura's not the most trustworthy guy around. Between the both of you, the world has almost been destroyed a few times . . . so sorry that we didn't trust you guys right away!" Tristan argued back. Bakura and Mai both gave him very nasty looks.

"I dunno Tristan, a lot weirder stuff has happened." Joey said. Mai smiled a little bit, at least Joey was on her side.

"Besides, I think the only way you can see him is if you've been to the Shadow Realm!" Mai said in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"It makes perfect sense, and I could feel the dark energy. Honestly, I didn't know why they were just standing there looking at you like you were going crazy!" Bakura added. Mai told him thank you. Tristan still looked doubtful, but he quit arguing.

"Guys, now we have to go back to Yugi!" Duke said. Mai looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, have fun with that. Good luck on defeating the evil guy and saving the world. I'm going home!" Mai said.

"Why?" Tristan asked. He really was clueless toward the situation.

"I've dropped out of the tournament, and I have my reasons!" Mai told them.

"I don't think that's too smart." Joey added. He had been silent for some time.

"I really don't care how smart it is, I want to go home and I am!" Mai argued. She made her hands into fists. She realized that she was holding something. She quickly glanced at the card that was put into her hand. It was the Worst Fear of Souls card. Mai just put it in her pocket without giving it a second glance. Duke shook his head disapprovingly.

"You have to give Yugi all the information you know!" Tristan pleaded.

"No, there is no way I'm going back to see Yugi!" Mai yelled.

"I can't believe I'm going back to see Yugi!" Mai murmured. Bakura laughed at this. She had put up a fight, but Joey was the one who convinced her to go. Yugi was off in the distance. Tea and Serenity were waving. Duke and Tristan ran off toward Serenity. Bakura walked in the middle. Joey dropped back to walk with Mai.

"I think we should tell them." Joey suggested. Mai gave an angry sigh.

"They already think I'm crazy, why add to it. Besides, he told me some other things." Mai stated. Joey listened to everything that happened today. Mai told him exactly what the boss had said to her, and she told him exactly what the man had told her. Joey gulped at this.

"Don't worry, everything will work out!" Joey said. He gave Mai a goofy smile. She gently pushed him. She couldn't understand how he could be purposely optimistic. They started to walk faster to catch up with Bakura.

''Hey Bakura, I know we don't talk much, but regardless what anybody says, I don't think you're crazy!" Mai told him. Bakura beamed. Mai was just happy that someone else saw the boss. Yugi ran up to Tristan and Duke. Joey had caught up to them.

"Weevil's soul is gone. I won, but he does keep getting better." Yugi gleefully announced. Tristan picked up Weevil's body.

"Unfortunately we didn't find out anything else." Tea added. She noticed that Mai and Bakura were walking awfully slow. They were chatting about the Shadow Realm and the new madman. They weren't even trying to hurry up to the gang.

"Well I guess Mai and Bakura are getting along." Tea observed. Joey watched them. He was feeling a tad bit jealous, but nobody could tell. Mai and Bakura finally arrived at the group. It seemed that Mai felt a little bit better.

"Mai! Umm . . . what happened to you?" Serenity asked. At first she was excited, but then she became worried. Mai just flipped back her hair and spoke in a casual style.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about!" Mai replied. Serenity looked unsure.

"Honestly hon, your getting as bad as the rest of them. Let's see here . . . I was sent to the Shadow Realm twice . . . um I was captured . . . oh and I was also beat up by some weird guy while Joey, Tristan and Duke watched. " Mai ended sweetly. Serenity looked at the guys in complete confusion.

"Wait Mai, I don't believe you . . . they wouldn't watch you get beat up and not do anything!" Tea stated. Sometimes Mai got on her nerves.

"Yep, true story. Of course I guess I can't blame them. It's not their fault that the only people who could see this man are people who were sent to the Shadow Realm. Of course them telling me I was crazy didn't help. Thankfully Bakura came!" Mai ended. Joey gave her a miserable look, she returned it with a sweet smile. Bakura blushed, he wasn't used to being commended for his good deeds. Mai patted him on the head.

"Oh and Yugi, he told me to tell you that what you once loved will be the end of you! Okay, I gave him my message . . . now can I go home!" Mai pleaded. Yugi looked confused. He was trying to figure out the riddle.

"Is there anything else you know?" Tea asked Mai. Mai looked at her for a moment. Sure, there were things she knew, but she didn't want to tell them.

"No, there isn't anything else." Mai whispered. Joey gave her a sad smile. Mai didn't want to tell them about her future, but her felt she had too.

"That's okay Mai!" Serenity said. Mai sighed.

"Good luck Yugi." Mai told him. She shook Yugi's hand. The group had let her go. They started walking away. Joey decided to linger for a few minutes.

"I guess it's for the best." He told her. Mai just nodded.

"Yeah . . . I guess so." she whispered.

"So . . . I guess I'll see ya around?" Joey asked. He was always unsure.

"Actually, Joey . . . I think this is it." Mai said. Her eyes became filled with tears.

"Oh." was all Joey could say.

"I can't stay, I mean you know why." Mai said. Joey just sighed.

"Yeah, I know why. It was nice knowing you." Joey replied. A few tears ran down Mai's face, and Joey casually wiped them away. They stood there speechless for a while.

"Bye Joey." Mai whispered into his ear. He pulled her into a small hug.

"Ya know Mai, I won't forget ya." he told her. She gave a small smile. Joey pulled her into a small kiss.

"I'll miss ya Mai." he told her as they pulled away. Mai was trying to hold back the tears again. She couldn't cry over this.

"Yeah." she whispered. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. Joey let her go completely. Mai started walking toward the airport again. Joey started to walk toward his group of friends, who walked off without him. They didn't look back.


	15. Going Over the Facts

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I only got one review so far for the last chapter but I'm not worried!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It was surprising how quickly the night sky devoured the sun. Yugi could hardly believe that day had ended. They did find out some more information. Joey had become exceptionally quiet for some time. Tristan and Duke were whispering insults behind Serenity. Bakura was walking behind the whole group as usual. Tea kept looking at Yugi, she did feel bad for him. It seemed someone crazy was always after him.

"Guys, I'm lost. What do we do now?" Tristan asked. This broke the silence in the group. They all turned to look at him. They had been walking for a while and got nowhere.

"Yeah, can we at least take a break?" Duke asked hopefully. Serenity nodded in agreement. She wasn't the most powerful member of the group.

"Sure!" Yugi answered. He too wanted a break from this crazy adventure. They all sat down together at the end of the sidewalk. Tea kept giving Joey nervous glances. She couldn't understand why he became quiet. Duke and Tristan were sitting on both sides of Serenity. Bakura could only laugh at their constant bickering and complementing of Serenity. Joey had taken a seat by Yugi.

"Hey Yug...I think I know what dis guy is after." Joey said. Yugi gave him an excited look.

"What do you think Joey?'' Yugi asked eagerly. He trusted his best friend and his answer would at least give Yugi something to think about.

"Da guy said that what he once loved will be the end of him...well Yug, I've been thinkin about that. I think he meant your millennium item.'' Joey answered full of confidence.

"It sounds good Joey, but I don't have my puzzle anymore." Yugi stated. He looked down at his shirt, where the puzzle would of been.

"No, I think it's more of a revenge thing...ya know since ya loved your puzzle, he's after ya." Joey explained to Yugi.

"Well Joey, I think it's more than that. I believe that that is part of the reason though!" Yugi told him. Joey gave a slight smile. Tea marched over to the two.

"Joey, what is your problem? You've been acting all sad and quiet!" Tea yelled at him. Joey became shocked at the sudden turn of attention. Suddenly the whole group looked at him.

"Nuttin." he replied. Tea didn't see satisfied with that response.

"No, really what's the problem. We have to save the world and we can't do it if your all miserable!" Tea argued. Joey looked confused, he couldn't figure out why Tea was flipping out.

"It just makes me mad dat Yug has to save the world by himself!" Joey yelled back. Tea looked taken aback.

"What do you mean by that? We are all here to help him!" Tea said. Joey gave her an unsure look.

"Yeah we are, but how are we supposed ta fight someone we can't see? Huh? The only people who can see him are people who have been to the Shadow Realm!" Joey argued.

"Yeah, that's Bakura and Yugi. Um, Mai was sent to the Shadow Realm but she's no help now...but as long as we are Yugi's friends he'll beat him!" Tea exclaimed. Joey sighed and looked irritated.

"Yeah, we'll always be there for ya Yug! But the thing is, you've gotta fight dis alone... I mean there is only one person in the duel and that you. You are the only person you can trust. Sure we can help ya, but friends aren't anything. All I'm saying Yug is dat before you had the Pharaoh to help ya. He was there to support ya when we couldn't." Joey ended.

"So are you saying he can't do it? I mean your saying he's all alone. Geez Joey your sounding more like Kaiba everyday!" Tea said. Joey looked away, if she was a guy, he would of hit her.

"No, all I'm saying is dat this is gonna be harder!" Joey argued back. He was becoming more angry by the second.

"It's okay Joey. I know what you are saying!" Yugi added.

"Guys, please quit fighting!" Serenity pleaded. She became very sad.

"Yeah listen to the little mutt and shut up for once!" Kaiba laughed. The group turned to see him. He was standing there throughout the whole argument.

"Hey, don't insult my sista!" Joey yelled at him. Joey was just about to punch him, but Yugi stood between them.

"Sorry to break up your little fight,It was entertaining, but Yugi we have more important matters." Kaiba said. Yugi looked up at him.

"They have taken my brother again. I can't get him back. They didn't leave any clues, and so I figured you losers would have some idea." Kaiba explained. Yugi looked at him sadly.

"We'll help you find your brother. First we have to find out these guys secret hideout!" Yugi suggested. Kaiba nodded.

"We can use my computer, it's back on the plane. We can go back to Kaiba Headquarters and start from there." Kaiba commanded. They began to walk where the plane was. It was a normal KaibaCorp plane. They walked in silence.

They finally arrived at the plane. Yugi was trying to explain to Kaiba about the shadow realm, but Kaiba ignored him.

"Kaiba, you really should keep a better watch on Mokuba." Tea said. Kaiba turned around and glared.

"What I do is none of your business Gardner." he replied coolly. Tea went to reply but Tristan told her to leave him alone.

"So, I've seen you've found your mutt." Kaiba told him.

"Ya know what moneybags, I've had enough of you!" Joey yelled.

"Oh, so what are you going to do? Are you going to bark at me?" Kaiba asked. Joey curled his hands into fists.

"C'mon guys, we have to find everybody!" Yugi said.

"The quicker I find Mokuba, the quicker I can duel Yugi." Kaiba said. The whole group sighed. The plane lifted off the ground. They were flying in the air.

"It's funny, if Mai would of stayed, she could of had a ride." Tristan told Joey.

"Yeah like moneybags over there would do her a favor." Joey snapped back. Tristan became taken aback.

"Joey, you really should calm down." Serenity suggested. Kaiba laughed.

"Yeah, you should listen to your sister mutt and shut up!" Kaiba remarked. Joey ignored it. Kaiba began typing on his computer again. He typed in Rebecca's duel disk registration number. It was Duke's idea originally, but Kaiba claimed it.

"Hey Yugi, I was thinking of holding a Dice Monsters Tournament. Are you interested?" Duke asked. He was trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. Honestly, I was retired. I just felt that fate made me enter this tournament!" Yugi replied. Kaiba shook his head.

"Fate? It's not real Yugi, you entered my tournament so you made sure that the King of Games title could be yours!" Kaiba announced.

"Kaiba, you know that's not true!" Tea replied. She was shocked that he would think that, but she quickly recovered from this feeling.

"Believe what you want Gardner." Kaiba replied back. Tea pouted for a little bit.

"Kaiba why are we going to your Headquarters? Shouldn't we just go where the signal is coming from?" Duke asked. Kaiba smirked.

"That is where the signal is coming from!" Kaiba said. Everyone looked surprised.

"I didn't think it would be there, but apparently they have taken over my building. It won't be for long. I'll regain my company in a matter of minutes. It says they are on the roof, so that's where the plane will land." Kaiba said.

"Why were we going there in the first place?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a good place to start." Kaiba responded. He wasn't as harsh as he has been, but he wasn't exactly friendly either. The plane landed on the rooftop and two men were standing there. One was holding Mokuba while the other was holding Rebecca.

"C'mon Yugi, let's save Mokuba and your girlfriend!" Tristan said. Yugi gave him a weird look.

"Rebecca is not my girlfriend!" Yugi argued back. Tristan laughed.

"Your in denial dude!" Tristan replied.

"If Yugi says Rebecca is not his girlfriend, then she's not!" Tea yelled. Tristan calmed down.

"I'm glad you geeks can find humor in this situation.'' Kaiba replied annoyed. They ignored him.

"Fine whatever, but Yugi don't feel bad your not the only one in denial!" Tristan added. Yugi looked at him confused. Tristan ignored this look and they all walked up to the men.


	16. Losing Two

The newest chapter is finally here. I've been so busy lately! I would love to thank everyone who is reading and replying! You guys are the best ever! I'm so glad I have such awesome reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The wind blew at them. The group didn't really mind it at this point. The two madmen holding Mokuba and Rebecca were laughing hard at Yugi and Kaiba's determination.

"Give us back Rebecca and Mokuba!" Yugi yelled at them. The man holding Rebecca stepped forward.

"You can only take one." he said.

"Well we'll take Mokuba!" Kaiba commanded.

"We can't leave Rebecca!" Yugi pleaded. Kaiba looked at him emotionlessly.

"Mokuba is your choice." the man said. Tristan and Duke stood in front of Serenity protectively.

"Yugi, what are we going to do?" asked Tea. She became afraid of what would happen to Rebecca. The man holding Mokuba walked over to the edge holding Mokuba.

"No . . . I'll do anything!" Kaiba screamed. Tea looked at him strangely.

"Good boy Kaiba. Now let's see it is a long fall for little Mokuba. All you have to give me is your soul." the man said.

"I don't want too here your garbage! Let go of my brother!" Kaiba yelled.

"He's serious Kaiba, listen to him! He's going to try and take your soul using the Worst Fear of Souls card!" Yugi pleaded. Kaiba ignored him.

"Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you, there is no such thing as people stealing souls!" Kaiba announced. Serenity was hidden behind Duke and Tristan. She didn't like this side of Kaiba. Tea was almost in tears. She hated when people yelled at Yugi. Bakura seemed off in his own little dream world.

"For once in your life, listen to him! He's been right any other time!" Joey yelled. Everyone looked shocked to see him speak.

"I didn't ask for your opinion mutt!" Kaiba snapped. Joey took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to attack Kaiba.

"Well Kaiba boy are you going to do what you are asked?" the man asked. Kaiba fumed.

"Sure whatever, just give me my brother back!" Kaiba yelled. The man laughed and held up a card. It was the Worst Fear of Souls card. He put it in his duel disk. Lights flashed around the group. It felt like the building was shaking. Kaiba fell to his knees. The lighting stopped.

"Seto!"Mokuba cried. The man had let him go. Kaiba's body fell. Yugi ran over to it.

"What did you do?" asked Yugi. Mokuba was now crying over his brother's body. The man just laughed.

"I took his soul. You can get it back . . . for a price! Of course you need to talk this over with my boss!" the man said. Then his partner jumped off the roof. Rebecca was crying as she was falling. The man bowed his head and jumped off. They sped off into the night. Unbeknownst to them, he dropped a card.

"It's okay Mokuba." Tea said calmly. She put her hand on his shoulder. Mokuba was still crying and nodding his head. Joey happened to see the card the man dropped. He picked it up. The picture on it was quite weird.

"Hey Yug look at this!" Joey said. Yugi immediately ran over to where Joey was standing. Joey showed Yugi the card. On it was a picture of Kaiba standing over Mokuba's grave. On the other side was a picture of Kaiba's building with wooden boards on it. It was burning. A sign was readable, it said Out of Business. Yugi looked at Joey.

"This must be Kaiba's soul!" Yugi cried.

"Hmm, I guess Kaiba is afraid of something! I can totally rub dis in his face when we get him back!" Joey exclaimed. Tea slapped him.

"You're so tactless!" she yelled. Joey backed away. Tea stared at the card. Serenity leaned over her shoulder to look at it.

"Aww, he cares about his little brother! He can't be that bad!" Serenity said. Joey sweatdropped.

"Now sis, don't get any ideas that Kaiba's some good guy or anything." Joey quickly replied. Serenity sighed.

"Joey, seriously shut up! Mokuba's over there!" Tea whispered. She was pointing toward Mokuba who was staring off into the distance.

"So this card displays your worst fears. Wonder how he got it to do that?" Joey pondered.

"I don't know. It's probably run by some ancient magic." Yugi answered. That sparked Bakuras interest.

"Ancient magic, let me have a look at it then!" he said. Yugi willingly handed it over. Bakura held it in his hands for a little bit. A surge of power beat through Bakura. He felt something he hadn't in a while. He felt powerful, like he could take over the world. The pictures of Kaiba started to fade. Instead the card became blank. Air went past Bakura. He looked around. Suddenly everything went white, then black.

"Bakura?" Tea asked. Bakura heard her voice, and suddenly the scene came back to him.

''Sorry, must have had a trance!" Bakura apologized. He handed the card back to Yugi. He noticed that he was holding a new card. It was blank. He looked at it for a while. Again he felt powerful. Nobody seemed to notice his new card. Bakura's eyes lowered. He just kept looking at the card. He started to laugh, but nobody noticed.

A voice in the back of his head screamed, "I'm back!" Bakura jumped. Yugi did notice this. He gave Bakura a quizzical look. Bakura quickly jammed the card back in his pocket. The voice in his head was still laughing. He gulped. He had a feeling that his Yami was back. But how?

"Are you coming?" asked Yugi. The group had begun to walk away. Duke was carrying Kaiba. It was Serenity's idea.

"Yes." Bakura answered. His eyes lowered again. This was not the good Bakura, but the bad Bakura. He was back.

Yugi kept looking at Bakura.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked. Bakura fell to his knees. He was holding his head screaming. Yugi backed away.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Joey yelled at him. Bakura was just rocking back and forth, screaming.

"No, make him go away . . . " Bakura yelled. Tristan and Duke stood in front of the girls and Mokuba.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"My Yami . . . ahhhhhhh . . . " Bakura screamed. Suddenly he stood up. He looked perfectly calm, and he quit screaming. He lowered his eyes in a sinister fashion.

"Yugi, you took my chance away . . . I could have ruled, but you and that stupid pharaoh had to take that chance away from me! I will take away yours!" the evil Bakura yelled. He pulled out the new white card. Lights started flashing, and the building was shaking again. Pieces of plaster started falling everywhere. A huge white light was going toward Yugi. Joey pushed Bakura to the ground.

Joey then grabbed the card and ripped it. The shaking and lighting stopped. Bakura fainted.

"Oh man. Dat was not good." Joey told them. The room became silent.

"You don't think evil Bakura is gone for good, do you Yugi?" Tea quietly asked. Yugi suddenly understood something.

"Yeah . . . He's gone for good. Joey the card that you ripped up, it makes you evil. It turns you into your worst fear. Bakura was terrified of his Yami . . . and for a brief while, the evil card brought him back. Joey, since you're good . . . you destroyed it. Guys, if you see a card like this . . . don't pick it up!" Yugi explained. They quickly left the building. They propped up Bakura and Kaiba against the wall of the building.

"We just can't leave my brother!" Mokuba cried. Tea tried to quiet him down, but it was Serenity who had to in the end.

"Mokuba, he'll be just fine. We will come back for him, I promise!" Serenity told him. She patted Mokuba on the head. He quit crying and decided it would be best to follow the group.

"I just hope that nobody else got that card." Tristan said. The group agreed, but for some reason Joey felt uneasy.

"Who else could have?" Serenity asked. The group looked around at each other suspiciously.

"No one here Serenity." Yugi answered.

"Yug . . . do you have da card wit Kaiba's soul on it?" Joey wondered. Yugi raised an eyebrow and handed Joey the card.

"Now show me Bakura's." Joey commanded. Yugi handed the card to Joey. Joey looked at the two.

"Look they show what they are afraid of. What I wanna know is how did Bakura get one?" Duke asked. Joey sighed and handed the cards back to Yugi.

"I think maybe the evil in Bakura . . . made his own. These cards must have been crafted by ancient evil energies and Bakura must of had some left over. When two spirits inhabit your body . . . I think some traits of the other spirit still remain." Yugi said.

"It sounds good, but maybe we should find an expert." Tea said.

"Yeah, there's just a ton of those." Tristan replied sarcastically. Tea shook her head.

Yugi knew he had to defeat this evil. He had to find out more about this card or things were just going to get worse.

* * *

Okay well you know what to do! Well actually it doesn't matter to much but review if you want. Thanks for being here! 


	17. Discussions of evil

Hey guys! Thank you for reading! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. . . and it's probably a good cuz I would take forever on each episode and ppl would get angry.

* * *

The whole group walked in silence. Tea, Duke, Rebecca, Mokuba, Yugi, Serenity, Tristan and Joey were the good guys at this point. This was the group that would save the world. Somehow they had found an old apartment. It was deserted and so they entered it.

Of course it was dusty and dirty but it did contain an old couch and a wooden floor. It would serve as a quick rest stop. Serenity and Tea slept on the couch while everyone else was sprawled out on the floor. Joey looked around and made sure that everyone was asleep.

He sat up and walked over to the window. He had an uneasy feeling about this whole mess. That was exactly what it was, a mess. It seemed that whatever the Rangers wanted to do they could. He heard somebody else stirring around. It was Yugi. He walked over to where Joey was standing.

"What are you thinking about Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey shrugged. He had been extra quiet lately.

"Dis whole thing Yugi. I just got a bad feeling bout dis." he said. Yugi looked over at his friend.

"Yug, I need to go." Joey said. Yugi looked at him quizzically. He went to talk but Joey didn't give him a chance.

"Dere's something I've got to do . . . dis card and dis evil . . . it gives me a bad feeling. I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of my sis for me, but dis thing I've got to do is urgent." Joey said hastily. Yugi just nodded, he didn't understand, but he just nodded.

"Thanks." Joey said before he quietly left. Yugi could only watch him from the window. He didn' t know what his friend was doing or where he was going, but he let him do it. Yugi moved over from the window and decided that sleep might be a good thing after all. Maybe something will come to him in his dreams.

* * *

People were walking all over the airport. They were busy tending to their own business. Mai knew she had to get on that plane back to America. Something was holding her back, and something was telling her not to go. She tried to ignore the feeling, but it didn't work.

Mai slowly walked over to the ticket line. Most people had already bought their tickets online, and right now Mai was in a bit of trouble. She had no money, and she was stuck here. Mai noticed that the secretary working there was a man. He seemed shy and timid. Mai waited for the line to end, and then she walked up.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. Mai stared into his blue eyes. She knew that he wasn't exactly a woman charmer, and she would use that to her advantage.

"Yes, I would like to know how much money a ticket to America would be?'' she asked in a very sweet tone. She was twisting her hair and pulling on her skirt. The man was blushing slightly.

"$250, but that's middle class . . . I'm guessing your upperclass . . . so umm . . . " he stumbled. Mai smiled at him.

"No middle class is fine." she replied. Mai leaned toward the counter. The man was turning beat red by now.

"Are you going to pay for this now?" the man asked. He could have slapped himself for being so blunt. Mai just smiled at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to waste your time. I'm sure you have a wife waiting somewhere for you." Mai answered. She held up her purse and rummaged through it knowing that it held no money.

"Well, your not wasting my time. I really don't have anyone waiting for me . . . " the man stumbled for words.

"That really surprises me, I thought a man like yourself would have tons of women falling all over him!" Mai said. The man turned a deeper shade of red. Mai was having too much fun teasing this man to notice someone had grabbed her shoulder. Mai quickly turned around.

"Mai, where do you think your going?" the man asked. Mai gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man just laughed.

"Don't you remember me from our previous meeting?" he asked. Mai hid her fear.

"I'm sorry. You've got me confused with someone else." Mai said. The man just smiled. The man behind the counter was quite upset that the man interrupted their little conversation. The man grabbed Mai's arm and led her away from the counter.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled at him. She pulled her arm away from him.

"I told you that you couldn't leave. You can only see my power in the darkness Mai, in the light I take a new form!" he said.

"So, in the dark you where a cape . . . wow I'm so afraid!" Mai said sarcastically. The man laughed. In the light he dressed normally. He had tan skin and brown hair that fell all over his face. He had green eyes, but they were dark and mysterious. He was well built and had a perfect smile.

"You're very cunning, tricking that man . . . but you can't fool me." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, this man was crazy.

"I know you fear me, but what you mostly fear is yourself." he replied. Mai started walking out of the airport, she just wanted to get away from this guy.

"Now Mai, don't run away from your fate." he said as he followed her. Mai kept walking and she tried to ignore him. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark alleyway. His eyes became very dark. The green had turned black. He was once again one with the darkness.

"I know you want your friends to be happy. They will be happier without you, in fact they don' t even care about you!" the man told her.

"Yes they do!" Mai screamed back. The man just laughed.

"Hmm, you don't believe me . . . but you believe Valon when he told you how it was!" the man answered. Mai stopped squirming and screaming.

"I know your hurting, and you can't escape your future if you don't escape your past!" the man told her. Mai tried not to listen, but it wasn't working. All of her will was fading.

"No, they do . . . " Mai whispered. The man was holding her against the wall. His hand reached into Mai's pocket. He pulled out the Worst Fear of Souls card. Mai gasped.

"Hold it." he commanded. He slipped into her hand. Suddenly she felt a rush of power. All the anger and fear inside of her was rising.

"I know you feel it Mai." he told her. He put his hand in hers. He squeezed the card.

"Give in to it Mai." he commanded.

"No, I won't!" she screamed. He just laughed.

"You know what I can do to you. Also, you will be gone and once you're gone you can't cause Joseph any more pain, now can you?" he asked. She looked into his eyes. It made her body hurt, staring into them. They just had that effect.

"Why are you doing this?'' she asked using the last bit of her bravery.

"Well, since you are going to die anyway, I will tell you. You are a friend of Yugi's. Yugi took something away from me! It was supposed to be mine! Fate told me that it was supposed to be mine, but I never got it. I was banished to the Shadow Realm, as a punishment for failing to retrieve the item. Most people hate the Shadow Realm. I grew fond of it. I wondered in it for a long time, and I was exposed to everyone fears. The only thing I knew was whose fault it was. It was Yugi's." he started to say.

"What do I have to do with it?" Mai asked him.

"Well, I noticed you in the Shadow Realm Mai. I thought you were beautiful right from the start. I know your every fear. Living in the shadow realm changed me. Instead of dying, I live off of it. It fused in me a very special kind of magic. I could read the future. I could control fate, but my powers are limited. I can only use them with people in the shadow realm. I knew my future is to take over the world, but I had to wait for many people to fall. While I waited, I saw you. I read your future and I saw that you were involved with Yugi and his people. I knew you were supposed to destroy Joey Wheeler, but you didn't." he continued. Mai was drawn into looking at his eyes.

"There was just something about you, you were so hopeless . . . but you were full of so much power. I looked into your future again and I saw it. I saw you kill Joey Wheeler. I saw that once Joey was gone, Yugi would soon fall. Of course Mai, I never counted on meeting you. I never counted on getting out, but I did. I became strong off of your fear and we had a special bond. Mai, I'm the voice in your head telling you nobody cares. I'm the whisper in your dreams that tells you it's over. I am your darkness." he finished. Mai tried to push him away, but it didn't work.

"Where are your friends now? It's only you and me. I would invite you to rule the world with me, but I know you don't need anybody. Isn't that right? Everyone thinks your independent and don't need anybody, but you do. I know you need somebody. Right here right now you can have me and me power or you can die alone to save your pitiful friends. The choice is up to you." he told her.

"You're sick!" she yelled at him. He only laughed. He plunged into kiss her. Slowly she fell at the touch of his lips. It stung and it felt like a poison was going though her. She fell to her knees, and she was completely gone.

"Now, I will fulfill your destiny for you!" he laughed. Suddenly his body changed. He looked exactly like Mai. He fed so much off of her fear that he could become her. He walked off toward the group. He had an exact replica of her deck, and he had his own duel disk. Yugi would pay, and he would do it by taking down his best friend, then him. The man laughed wickedly while casting one look at the real Mai's body.

"Now the fun begins!" he said.


	18. Tough Choices

This is the second to last chapter . . . I wrapped it up rather quickly actually. I've been beyond busy and I sincerely apologize for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO . . . and it's a good thing because it would probably become very sad and dramatic.

* * *

The sky became dark and the wind blew ferociously. Joey had a very bad feeling. Yugi was constantly looking behind his back, as if someone was going to jump up and attack him. Tea and Serenity were trying to cheer up Mokuba. Duke and Tristan were whispering about how hot Serenity was and who would go out with her first.

The group was met up by two men holding the Prof., Rebecca and Yugi's grandpa. They pushed their captives toward the group.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried. Yugi quickly hugged him.

"Rebecca, Prof.!" Duke exclaimed. Rebecca hid behind her grandpa.

"Are you guys okay?" Tea asked. The three nodded. The two men ran off.

''Wait up!" Yugi yelled, those men would pay. Joey hurriedly looked around.

"We've gotta go after them!" Joey yelled as he dashed after them.

"He's always running off." Tristan stated. Duke nodded and Serenity gave them nasty looks.

"We better go after him!" Yugi suggested. The group agreed and they ran off after Joey. Unfortunately, they didn't see which way Joey ran off.

* * *

Joey turned a corner. He was sure that he saw those two men run this way. He was now in a dark alley, alone. Well, he thought he was alone. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. After he focused his vision, he saw something moving around.

"Who's there?" he yelled into the darkness. Nobody answered. He saw the person moved closer to him.

"What do you want?" he yelled again. The person had stopped moving.

"Why Joseph, why are you being so hostile toward me?" the person asked. Joey immediately could tell who it was by the voice.

"Mai? I thought you left!" Joey stated. Mai just laughed.

"Well, as you and I know, I must fulfill my destiny!" Mai said.

"What are ya talking bout Mai?" Joey asked. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"You know what I'm talking about. Now I must kill you or at least send you to the Shadow Realm." Mai said calmly. Joey gulped. He backed away from the alley and came into the street. It was a side street, but it was lit a little bit. He saw Mai follow him. She was wearing a black cape and everything was hidden but her face.

"Mai, this isn't like you!" Joey said. She laughed again.

"To overcome my past I must fulfill my fate." she said. Joey looked at her. Something was different. Her eyes looked soulless.

"Lets duel!" she commanded. Joey slowly activated his duel disk. Something was strange. Last time Mai went evil, at least she told him why. He could sense the sadness and the anger. This time, he couldn't sense anything. It was like she was a completely different person.

"If I have to duel ya to save ya, I will. But we know that." Joey said. His eyes lowered and she glared at him.

"Enough talking. I play Harpie Lady in attack mode and then I place one card face down!" Mai said. Joey shook his head. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"Just talk to me!" he said. She rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Just talk to me . . . please. You are so pitiful!" she said in a very sarcastic tone. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Fine I place one card face down." he whispered as he placed the card on his duel disk. Mai watched him intently and frowned.

"Hmm . . . what is it that you fear Joey Wheeler? Do you fear the Shadow Realm . . . do you fear losing . . . do you fear me? I guess we'll find out!" she said. With a wicked smile she turned over the Worst Fear of Souls card. Joey took a deep breath as black smoke seemed to cover the playing field.

The darkness seemed to rise up into the sky. Mai's cape fell to the ground as she morphed into the being which copied her.

"You're not Mai." Joey said blankly.

"No . . . I'm not." the man said. He laughed at Joey's discovery.

"Who are you then?" Joey asked bravely.

"The boss, have you heard of me?"

"Yeah I've heard of you . . . of course, but you were hiding behind your guys like a sissy."

"Mr. Wheeler I don't hide." he said. The smoke started stretching throughout the nearby alley. It started to run into the streets.

"I couldn't have done this without Miss Valentine . . . she finally learned to see things my way again!" the boss explained.

"No . . . Mai would never betray her friends again." Joey stated madly.

"Really? Well her future says differently . . . let's explore that shall we!" the man said.

The black smoke was all over the ground now. Yugi and the group were outside of the alleyway trying to peer though the smoke. The couldn't see Joey but Joey could see them.

Yugi's grandpa fell over . . . screaming in pain. The smoke was overpowering him. He was screaming Yugi's name. One by one they fell over. Serenity had tears in her eyes while she cried for her brother before falling. Joey just laughed.

"I'll get them back." he said determinedly. The boss smiled.

"Yugi's only tie to the world now is you Mr. Wheeler. As soon as you're gone than Yugi will fall. All of his left over energies will be mine and I will resurrect the Pharaoh . . . as the evil man he was supposed to be."

"So you wanted Yami?"

"Wanted . . . he was supposed to be mine . . . now he will be."

The two dueled for quite some time. Each move was more intense than the last. Finally the two men stood gasping for breath . . . tied for 100 lifepoints each.

The boss smiled.

"It was nice getting to destroy you . . . now I should do this properly." the boss shifted back into Mai.

"Huh . . . ya know what Joey? My deck isn't very powerful . . . I mean no wonder I turned all evil." he said. Joey gritted his teeth. Yugi was hardly standing, watching through the smoke.

"I will destroy you . . . because let's face it the real Mai didn't have the guts." he spat out. Yugi looked confused. He couldn't make out the people . . . only the voices. Before he hit the ground, he felt somebody run past him. He didn't know who it was . . . but he felt it.

The cold hard ground gave him inspiration. Yugi . . . pushed himself back up finding new strength. He could make out blurs in front of him.

He saw that there seemed to be a woman standing by Joey.

Joey turned, right beside him stood Mai . . . the real Mai.

"Mai?" Joey asked. She rolled her eyes.

"The one and only." she said.

"How?" Joey and the boss asked at the same time.

"Well it takes a lot to kill Mai Valentine . . . please . . . I'm not weak. I figured it out.It thrives on the Shadow Realm . . . on the power of it . . . butthe bossfocused all of his energy toward me . . . bonding with me . . .he can't kill me becausehe isa part of me." she said.

Joey looked confused and drew a card.

"You have to defeat it Joey." Mai added.

"If you win Mr. Wheeler . . . you won't destroy me." the boss said. Mai bit her lip and ran across the field knocking over the imposter.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked. The boss tried to push her off, but it was to no avail. Mai took the Worst Fear of Souls card and threw it at Joey.

Joey caught it in the air and looked at it.

"Rip it up Joey!" Mai screamed. The boss pushed her away.

"This duel is void Mr. Wheeler!" he said running toward Joey. Mai pushed the boss over.

"Joey you have to rip it up." she said.

"But what will happen?" Joey asked. Mai bit her lip. She knew what would happen . . .

"The boss will be destroyed along with all of this madness . . . rip it up!" she said. Joey shook his head.

"I can't . . . Idon't knowwhat will happen!" he said. The boss tried to go after Joey, but he was stuck to the spot with a mischievous smile on his face.

"That's right . . . I can't destroy Mai because she's part of me . . . and you can't destroy me without destroying her." the boss said while laughing evilly. Joey's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I can't do that to you." he said. Mai stomped her foot on the ground.

"Joey . . . the world . . . your friends . . . your sister . . . they all depend on you now . . . Yugi had to make some tough calls too . . . but now it's your turn. You're not the sidekick anymore . . . this is center stage stuff bucco. You've got to do this . . . don't worry about me . . . just do it." she said.

The darkness started to rise further up. It was causing buildings to crumble around them. Joey knew she was right . . . and he knew there was no other way. He closed his eyes and let the tears run down his face. He slowly ripped the card.


	19. Happy Endings

Last chapter! I hope I cleared everything up for you!

Disclaimer: I don't YGO . . . if I did there would always be a happy ending!

* * *

A bright light overcame the darkness. It seemed that everyone's souls were returning . . . and for once the dark clouds were pushed aside to make room for the sun.

The boss fell to his knees and let out an ear-shattering scream. Mai also fell over . . . silently thanking Joey. The light seemed to temporarily blind everyone and the boss and Mai faded away into the darkness.

Yugi saw the whole thing.

The bright light subsided and the scene was normalized with the exception of the broken buildings. Yugi ran over to Joey who had dropped to his knees.

"Joey?" Yugi asked. He stood beside Joey and waited for a response. Joey said nothing and watched as a card seemed to fly through the air and onto his duel-disk. It was the Harpie Lady. Joey gave a small smile.

"Uh Joey . . . we're gonna be late for school." Yugi said. Joey looked up at him quizzically.

"Sorry . . . you weren't responding to me." Yugi said with a shrug.

"What now Yug?" Joey asked, standing up. Yugi was clueless as to what to say.

"I don't know." he replied. Everybody else was starting to stir and stand up. They were all looking around confused.

"He wanted the spirit of your Pharaoh Yug. . . "Joey said.

"I know . . . I saw the whole thing." Yugi said quietly.

"Right . . . course you did." Joey said with a frown. Yugi patted him on the back.

"What happened here?" Duke asked, rubbing the back if his head. Joey just looked at Yugi.

"Don't worry about it . . . besides don't we have a tournament to be winning?" Joey asked. The group cheered.

"Wait . . . what about the uh evil thing?" Tea asked. The group stopped cheering. Joey looked at his feet and sighed.

"It's destroyed." he said. Everyone ran over to hug him and Yugi. Joey just stood there numb. They started to walk toward the middle of town when Kaiba's plane hit the ground. Mokuba saw his brother and ran over to him. Kaiba reluctantly offered them a ride but Joey refused, saying he needed to clear his head.

Serenity hung back and also declined the offer. Kaiba shrugged not at all caring about the situation.

"Joey . . . I saw what happened . . . when I fell over . . . I didn't pass out completely. I was used to weird fumes from the hospital . . . and I saw what Mai did . . . I'm sorry about what you had to do." she said as Joey watched the plane fly off into the distance.

"Thanks sis." he said.

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked. Joey shrugged.

"Yeah . . . I will be." he said. Serenity smiled.

They walked off into the brightly lit city side by side. Maybe things will be hard for Joey for a while . . . but deep down he knows he had to do the right thing. It was what she wanted.

He knew that he had to keep fighting . . . besides she never gave up. He told his sister to run ahead and she did. Joey also knew that there was a tournament ahead.

He was almost convinced that he'd be okay when he heard a voice.

"Joey." it called. Confused he looked behind him. Through the crumbled buildings he saw Mai of all people. He shook his head convinced that it was a dream.

She ran up to him and slapped him. Holding his face he whined, "Why did you do that Mai?"

"For questioning me." she said, "Now don't you have a tournament to win . . . oh wait . . . don't I have a tournament to win? And hey I want my card back! ''

She started to walk off but Joey pulled her back. He placed her card in her hand.

"But how?"he asked. Mai rolled her eyes.

"The boss . . . it was evil . . . and you destroyed it as well as me of course. Thanks to all of the energies that it collected . . . somehow I was brought back to my gorgeous self. Now I'm here . . . besides, can't we just have a happy ending?" she asked with a smile that seemed truly hers.

"Well I'm glad that you're back . . . but so you're saying that the left over energies of let's say the Pharaoh brought you back?"

"Geez Joey . . . yes and besides your worst fear was losing me to the darkness . . . and when you destroyed it the opposite happened."

"Oh." Joey said dumbfounded . . . he was just happy that everything seemed to work out.

"Now I've had a long day so can we just do something non-duel monsters related?" Mai asked.

"But didn't you just want too win the tournament?" Joey asked.

"It won't start until tomorrow . . . and I've got to re-enter . . . I mean everybody is pretty beat . . . including Kaiba . . . I have a feeling he'll delay it." Mai said.

"How are you going to explain this to everybody?" Joey asked while the two started to walk. Mai shrugged and sighed. Unfortunately she didn't see Serenity run up to hug her.

"I don't think I'll have to." she said while the group approached them.

"Hey guys!" Tea exclaimed. Mai looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"At least someone is still peppy." Mai said. Tristan laughed.

"Hey guys Kaiba delayed the tournament . . . so I saw that there was a movie about a talking dog . . . let's all go see it." Tristan suggested.

"Joey . . . when did you have time to star in a movie?" Mai asked. Joey scowled and everyone laughed. They all continued to talk, banter and laugh into the movie theater.

Finally . . . they had a happy ending . . . and in the distance, parts of a card flew through the air, never to be used again.

* * *

THE END! IT' S BEEN REAL! 


End file.
